Endemoniado amor
by Nancy Uchiha
Summary: Hi, soy yo de nuevo y les traigo un fic de naruto, a quienes leyeron el anterior, entren en este y me dicen q opinan.quienes no lo conozcan trata de la historia de amor entre un humano y un demonio /narusasu/ y otros mas..
1. Chapter 1

Endemoniado amor

Aclaraciones: es un fic q hice sin fines de lucro, solo para la sana diversión de aquellos q lo lean…

Diálogos: (--)

Pensamientos: en cursiva

Como dije antes, es un fic q se me ocurrió en mis ratos de ocio, disfrútenlo!

Ahhh Naruto no me pertenece, Kakashi si…. Emmm, los personajes de ninguna serie me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para realizar este fic (n_nU)

Era un día como cualquiera en un mundo donde humanos y demonios conviven en armonía, un chico de 16 años salía de la casa de una amiga, el nombre de aquel chico es Naruto Uzumaki, él es un chico rubio, ojos azules, con tres curiosas marcas en las mejillas, las cuales parecen bigotes de algún animal, usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul.

Naruto salía de la casa de su mejor amiga Tarja, ella es una demonio cuyo poder consiste en la manipulación de las sombras, tiene apariencia humana, cabello largo negro, tez blanca, sus ojos son negros, siempre usaba vestidos negros (es gótica), ella y Naruto tienen una tienda de anime ubicada cerca del colegio de la ciudad del Cedro, a la cual asisten con regularidad tanto chicos humanos como demonios.

El día estaba algo nublado y Naruto iba tarde a sus clases en aquella ciudad, había escuchado el rumor de q un chico nuevo iría a clases ese día, según sus fuentes ese chico tenia la habilidad de manipular y crear el fuego; _me pregunto como será?, espero q no sea tan arrogante como Neil, es un idiota! Se cree la gran cosa solo por q puede manipular las plantas… gran cosa, o ese engreído de Haku, con su amenaza de q "te voy a congelar Uzumaki"uyy q miedo, ja!_

Corrió un poco cubriendo su cabeza de la lluvia, cuando de pronto choco contra alguien, se levanto y ayudo al extraño a levantarse, luego se inclino ligeramente y dijo –disculpa, no vi por donde iba- la voz de un joven mayor q él dijo –yo tampoco-

Naruto levanto el rostro para ver al extraño, poseedor de aquella voz tan sensual y se dio cuenta de q estaba solo, debajo de la torrencial lluvia, _q tipo tan extraño… mejor me apuro no quiero…. -_Achu!!!, diablos!-, al poco tiempo llego a su colegio, entro a la clase (tarde como siempre), se sentó y la profesora poniéndose de pie dijo –chicos, quiero q le den la bienvenida a Sasuke Uchiha, él llego hace poco a la ciudad y me gustaría q lo traten lo mejor posible-

Naruto observo a aquel chico: cabello negro, ojos oscuros, parecía agradable, la profesora le dijo al chico nuevo –hay lugar al lado de Uzumaki, por favor toma asiento- el de cabello negro se sentó y al momento la profesora pidió q hicieran un trabajo en parejas, entonces Sasuke dijo en voz baja –Uzumaki..-, Naruto lo miro de reojo y dijo –q quieres? Uchiha- el otro dijo –trabajemos juntos- el rubio asintió y se sentó al lado del chico nuevo, el trabajo consistía en responder treinta sencillas preguntas acerca de un libro q estaban estudiando, Naruto se sabia ese libro de memoria y en menos de diez minutos ya habían terminado el trabajo.

Quince minutos después los dos estaban aburridos, entonces Naruto saco un cuaderno y se puso a hacer dibujos (Naruto es un makanga), el nuevo miro furtivamente y dijo –Uzumaki, q haces?- el rubio dijo –mi primer manga, sabes q es eso?- Sasuke lo miro seriamente y dijo –obvio, eso cualquiera lo sabe- _es un baka, pero creo haberlo visto en algún lado_

**//flash back//**

-Sasuke apurate a bajar esas cajas!!- le grito su hermano mayor Itachi a Sasuke, el cual estaba bajando unas cajas del auto de su hermano, de repente escucho la voz de una chica q venia conversando con un chico q traía unas cajas, las cuales le dificultaban ver hacia delante, ambos se reían y justo cuando pasaban a su lado se les callo un paquete, Sasuke lo recogió y lo coloco sobre la caja, no sin antes ver los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto, la chica q venia con aquel chico lo halo del brazo y dijo a Sasuke –gracias- y se lo llevo lejos de su alcance

**//fin del flash back//**

El ojiazul se empeñaba en dibujar los ojos de un joven, cuando Sasuke dijo –tu eras el chico al q se le cayo un paquete el otro día, no es cierto?- el ojiazul lo miro y dijo –de q hablas?- el otro vio q la profesora se acercaba y dijo –no me hagas caso- la profesora les reviso el trabajo y les permitió salir mas temprano de clases.

Para fortuna de Naruto ya había dejado de llover y las nubes fueron reemplazadas por un radiante cielo azul, adornado por el sol, los dos chicos se separaron, Naruto se fue a la tienda, mientras Sasuke fingió ir a casa, pero en realidad siguió a Naruto hasta su lugar de trabajo, el rubio entro a la tienda y Tarja dijo –ya saliste? O te escapaste?- el rubio empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa y dijo –q te pasa? Salí temprano- la chica sonrió y dijo –me alegra, por q necesito q acomodes la nueva mercadería y lleves las cajas a la bodega, luego atiende, mientras voy a averiguar los precios de las cosas q nos faltan-

El rubio se había puesto una camisa negra y dijo –esta bien, oye.. Si puedes tráeme ramen, tengo hambre- la chica tenia la extraña afición de diseñar féretros, los vendía a vampiros y a algún excéntrico q disfrutara la comodidad de un ataúd de diseñador

Naruto vio un cuaderno de dibujo y le dijo –Tarja, tienes un nuevo diseño?- la chica dijo –aun estoy en eso, pero si llega Shido dile q mañana tengo su pedido y si llegan las muestras de..- el chico interrumpió –..Telas, te las guardo… ya se q hacer, tranquila (le sonrió) ahora vete de aquí, tengo trabajo q hacer y a ti no te gusta mi música- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Naruto aprovecho y puso un disco de 30 seconds to mars, en la canción The kill le subió el volumen y se puso a acomodar la mercadería

Sasuke espero un poco y disimuladamente entro, hizo como si estuviera viendo las resinas y Naruto le dijo –buenas, q buscas?- Sasuke estaba de cuclillas y dijo levantándose –busco una resina de Misato, podrías..? Uzumaki?- el rubio coloco le resina sobre el mostrador y dijo –hola Uchiha- el otro se acerco y miro detenidamente la resina, la levanto y disimuladamente miraba a Naruto acomodando en un estante la mercadería _esta bien hecha la resina, pero ese baka esta mejor… pero q digo? El viaje seguro me afecto, por eso digo estupideces.. Y por q lo seguí? rayos! Ahí viene!_

El ojiazul se acerco y dijo apoyando sus codos en el mostrador –q te parece? Esta bien hecha, no?- el otro dijo –si, es un gran trabajo… por cierto, q haces aquí?- el rubio bajo el volumen de la música y dijo –esta tienda en mía y de una amiga, la tenemos desde hace dos años- el otro coloco la resina en el mostrador y dijo –cuanto cuesta?- el rubio reviso en la computadora y dijo –son 58 yenes, pero por ser nuevo por aquí, te la dejo en 50 yenes-

En ese momento entro Haku (un chico demonio, amigo de Naruto, tiene el cabello largo negro, ojos cafés, su habilidad es la manipulación y creación de hielo, tenia apariencia humana, un rostro hermoso, tenia quince años) y dijo –si Traja se entera q haces descuentos a sus espaldas te mata- el rubio lo miro divertido y dijo –yo no diré nada… tu? Uchiha- el otro dijo –tampoco- el ojiazul agrego –es la palabra de dos contra uno, lo siento pero el cliente siempre tiene la razón- Sasuke esbozo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa _q cosas dice..Jajajaja dejo a ese entrometido mudo, _el de cabello largo se acerco al mostrador y dijo –Uzumaki no te conviene hacerme enfadar, sabes q si lo haces podrías terminar siendo un lindo adorno de navidad-

El rubio sonrió y dijo –no me gustan las esculturas de hielo y mucho menos los idiotas entrometidos como tu- Haku iba a atacarlo, pero pudo ver una flama rodeando la mano derecha de Sasuke, Naruto también la vio y dijo –Uchiha, te vas a llevar la resina?- Sasuke hizo desaparecer la flama y le dio el dinero, Haku dijo –Uzumaki, q sabes de Neil?- el ojiazul dijo –no mucho, solo q hace una semana desapareció… justo cuando estuvo hablando contigo, no será q le dijiste o le hiciste algo?-

El de cabello largo se sonrojo y dijo –q te pasa?!! Es obvio q yo no le hice ni le dije nada, además no es de tu incumbencia lo q pase entre él y yo- y echando chispas se fue, dejando a los otros dos algo asustados, Naruto miro a Sasuke y dijo –Uchiha, no me gustaría echarte, pero tengo q hacer unas diligencias- el otro miro su reloj y dijo –yo también me tengo q ir, seguro ya Itachi hizo algo de comer, espero q haya hecho algo decente- el ojiazul dijo –Itachi es tu…. Compañero?- el otro lo miro y dijo –es mi hermano- y se fue.

El rubio no sabía por q había hecho aquella pregunta tan indiscreta a un chico q a penas conocía, _según me han dicho los demonios pueden exigir a alguien mas como pareja, no importa el sexo… rayos! No se por q le dije eso, seguro se enfado, como haré para contentarlo?, pero q digo? No es nada mío, a quien le importa si esta enojado o no /Inter. Naruto: obvio q a ti, se nota q querías saber si esta libre para lanzarte a sus brazos/, no… mejor dejo de pensar estupideces y sigo trabajando, _mientras acomodaba las cajas entro un hombre de cabello blanco, con el rostro cubierto, cuerpo atlético, leyendo un extraño libro, se acerco al mostrador y de un sonoro golpe cerro el libro (para hacerse notar)

Naruto se puso de pie y dijo –hola Kakashi sensei, como esta?- el hombre dijo –bien- miro la mercadería y el rubio dijo –sensei, tengo q hacer unas diligencias, me acompaña?- el hombre accedió y el rubio al salir de la tienda puso un cartelito q decía "regreso en 20 minutos".

Los dos iban muy callados, Kakashi con su inseparable libro y el chico encerrado en sus pensamientos, de repente el hombre dijo –Naruto, en quien piensas?- el chico se sonrojo al recordar q pensaba en aquel chico y dijo nervioso –e.. e.. en nadie- llegaron a la bodega y guardaron las cosas, la cerraron y el hombre dijo –Naruto, sabes q puedo leer tu mente, no me obligues a hacerlo y dime de una vez q demonios te pasa- el chico dijo –es algo complicado, vamos a la tienda y le cuento-, al llegar notaron q la chica había llegado, el hombre le dijo –Tarja, nos prestas la habitación de atrás?- la chica sonrió y dijo –

Naruto, no sabia q te gustaran tan mayores- el hombre abrazo al chico y dijo –es un caramelo irresistible- el rubio se sonrojo y dijo dándole un golpe en las costillas –no diga eso, sensei- la chica dijo –esta bien, pero si escucho cosas raras voy a grabar lo q pase- los dos se rieron (Tarja es yaoista) y se fueron al cuarto del fondo.

Sitio donde ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente a otro, Kakashi dijo –dime q pasa, se nota q es algo grave- el ojiazul se sentía incomodo, _Kakashi sensei me crió, tal vez él sepa q significa esto q siento__**, **_se armo de valor y dijo –hoy conocí a un chico en la escuela- el hombre dijo –como es?- el chico recordó cada facción, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada movimiento y dijo –él es un poco mas moreno q yo, tiene el cabello y los ojos negros, huele como a sándalo, parece muy fuerte y creo q es hábil con el fuego…- el hombre interrumpió y dijo –es un demonio… mmm como se llama?- el chico respondió –Sasuke Uchiha-

El hombre no pudo ocultar su asombro y dijo –Uchiha? Creí q ese clan había desaparecido- el ojiazul dijo –clan? A q se refiere con eso? Sensei- el hombre le contó la historia de un antiguo clan de demonios q manipulaban el fuego, los cuales vivían en una aldea cerca de la ciudad del Cedro, un día tuvieron un enfrentamiento con un clan enemigo y desaparecieron, hasta el día de hoy, ya q al parecer hubieron dos sobrevivientes, dos hermanos llamados Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto dijo –eso debe ser horrible, ser los últimos de su clan- el hombre dijo pensativo –si… debe ser difícil estar solo- el ojiazul dijo –ya nosotros no estamos solos, sensei- el hombre levanto el rostro y al ver la triste mirada del rubio lo abrazo y dijo –no, Naruto… ya no mas-el chico se limpio las lagrimas y dijo –debemos irnos, aun tengo trabajo q hacer- ambos se separaron y salieron del cuarto.

El hombre se recostó al mostrador y dijo –Naruto, mañana tenemos entrenamiento, te espero al amanecer en la cascada de plata- la chica dijo –sensei, pero mañana tenemos toneladas de trabajo, (tomo el brazo de Naruto) no me puede quitar a Naruto en un día tan atareado- el hombre dijo –has visto la condición física de Naruto- el rubio estaba comiendo el ramen q Tarja le trajo, se miro y dijo –no veo nada de malo- el hombre lo miro y dijo –cállate y sigue tragando (se dirigió a Tarja) esta en buenas condiciones, pero debe mantenerse… tenemos algunos enemigos q solo esperan un descuido para matarnos y no voy a ponerles las cosas fáciles-

El rubio termino de comer y dijo –esta bien, sensei.. Nos vemos mañana- el hombre se fue y la chica dijo –y q se supone q haga yo?- el ojiazul sonrió, saco su celular y dijo –tengo la solución perfecta, pero debes pagarle el día- la chica acepto

Naruto llamo a Neil = Naru: hola Neil/Neil: q hay Naru/ Naru: todo bien, oye…. Tiene planes para mañana?/ Neil: nada, solo evitar a cierto personaje… emmm lo has visto?/ Naru: si, estuvo aquí en la mañana, pregunto por ti… pero como me pediste q no dijera nada, yo le dije q desapareciste/ Neil: a bueno, q favor necesitas?/ Naru: podrías suplantarme mañana? En el trabajo/ Neil: mmm, esta bien, pero dile a Tarja q me pague el día y si aparece él me desaparezco/ Naru: no crees q deberías enfrentarlo y arreglar las cosas/ Neil: ………. Tal vez, nos vemos mañana…../ colgó

El rubio dijo –uyyy como odio q me cuelguen el puto teléfono- la chica sonrió y dijo –no deberías meterte en asuntos amorosos de otros y menos de estos dos, seguro te van a empalar y congelar algún día- el chico se rió y dijo –hasta ese día, dejare de ser un buen amigo (miro su reloj) y ya me voy, mañana me tengo q levantar temprano- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y se fue.

En el bosque se percato q lo venían siguiendo, subió a un árbol y se oculto para descubrir a su acosador, casi se cae del asombro al ver q era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha el q lo venia siguiendo y trataba de encontrar su rastro _q le pasa? Por q me sigue? parece q perdió mi rastro… jejeje q tonto! Lo voy a asustar, _salto del árbol y se oculto detrás del tronco, esperando q su acosador le diera la espalda, segundos después su oportunidad apareció, entonces salio de su escondite y dijo muy cerca del oído del otro chico –esperas a alguien?- el otro se volteo dispuesto a atacar, pero al ver la dos hermosas gemas azules de Naruto dijo –Uzumaki? Pero yo venia sigui.... (Se sonrojo) emmm, estaba dando una vuelta- el ojiazul dijo –es raro, hace un momento un pervertido me venia siguiendo, me oculte y luego te vi… no será q me venias siguiendo?- el otro dijo nervioso –y. y…yo no venia siguiéndote, solo quería ver a donde ibas, sin q te dieras cuenta- -.-U , el ojiazul sonrió al ver a su acosador tan nervioso y dijo –según los conceptos humanos 'eso' es seguir a alguien-

Sasuke suspiro resignado y dijo –te venia siguiendo, lamento haberte molestado- el rubio le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo –tranquilo, no me molesta… pero es mas fácil decirle a la persona q sigues q quieres acompañarla a su destino, o q habrías hecho si en vez de sorprenderte te hubiese atacado?- el otro dijo –eres humano, no tienes poder en mi contra- el ojiazul empezó a caminar y dijo –no me subestimes, Uchiha- y siguió su camino, seguido por el otro

_Por q lo sigo? Por q me habrá dicho eso? no creo q tenga algún poder, mas q el de tener una hermosa sonrisa o unos ojos preciosos o un cuerpo perfecto… pero q digo? Es hombre! Y sobretodo es un humano! No puedo pensar esas cosas de un humano, se supone q debo exigir a un demonio… pero quiero exigir a Uzumaki, es tan sexy, tan alegre…pero sigue siendo hombre! Q va a decir Itachi? Seguro me mata o peor aun, me convierte en eunuco… NOOOO!!!_

Naruto se había detenido desde hacia rato y observaba preocupado la mirada de pánico q tenia Sasuke, lo tomo de los hombro y sacudiéndolo dijo –Uchiha, q pasa? Te pasa algo? Uchiha… hey, despierta!- el otro salio de sus pensamientos y dijo –si, ya estoy bien… es solo q estaba pensando en algo horrible q me puede pasar- el ojiazul dijo –mi sensei me contó lo de tu aldea y quiero q sepas q si necesitas un amigo, puedes contar conmigo… yo también estuve solo cuando mis padres me abandonaron, hasta q conocí a Kakashi sensei, luego fui a la escuela y empecé a hacer amigos-

El otro agacho la cabeza y dijo –cuando el clan Figurashi ataco a mi aldea, yo tenia tres años, mi hermano me tomo en sus brazos y me dijo "yo te protegeré", yo estaba … muy asustado, me aferre a mi hermano y cerré los ojos, los dos nos ocultamos en unos escombros, no podíamos hacer nada, solo escuchábamos los gritos, las suplicas, las carcajadas de esos bastardos, cuando todo termino, ellos se fueron y dejaron la aldea destruida, y…a todos muertos, por eso odio a los humanos- se soltó del agarre del impresionado rubio y agrego –debo irme-, intento irse, pero la mano de Naruto le retenía el brazo, Sasuke la tomo y empezó a elevar su temperatura

Naruto no quería mostrar su dolor y con la mano q estaba siendo lastimado empezó a apretar los dedos del otro, hasta q ambos no resistieron y se soltaron, ambos se miraron con furia, luego aquella furia fue bajando hasta convertirse en algo mas llevadero, comprensión y así se quedaron en completo silencio hasta q Naruto dijo –no debes odiar a los humanos, no todos somos unos malditos bastardos como los q destruyeron tu aldea y mataron a tu clan, yo no soy así.. no me juzgues – el otro dijo –lamento haberte quemado, Naruto- el rubio sonrió y dijo –y yo lamento haberte lastimado la mano, Sasuke- el otro dijo –pero yo empecé- el ojiazul respondió –yo te provoque, pero no podía dejar q te fueras así, si tu hubiese pasado algo…yo.. Es decir tu hermano, seguro me mata- el otro sonrió al escuchar tan tierna metida de pata y dijo –esta bien, por cierto.. Q vas a hacer mañana?-el ojiazul dijo –es sábado, no hay clases… tengo q entrenar con Kakashi sensei- el otro dijo –rayos!! Mañana también tengo q entrenar con el imbecil de Itachi-

El celular de Naruto sonó, y el rubio dijo –eso significa q me tengo q ir, nos vemos luego Sasuke- el otro dijo –espera- saco un cuaderno y le apunto su numero de teléfono, arranco el trozo y se lo dio al rubio diciendo –llámame cuando te desocupes, para hablar un rato- el ojiazul lo guardo y dijo –seguro.. Hasta luego- y se fue, dejando a Sasuke inmerso en sus pensamientos_ si no hubiera tenido q entrenar con el pervertido de Itachi, lo habría buscado para verlo una vez mas… pero por q quiero verlo… será q me enamore? No, no creo en esas idioteces de amor a primera vista, mejor le pregunto al pervertido de mi hermano, tal vez él sepa q debo hacer y quien sabe, tal vez hasta me de un par de consejos para conquistar a Naruto, pero q digo? Ya me estoy volviendo loco._

Al día siguiente, Naruto se levanto muy temprano para llegar a tiempo a su entrenamiento, llego a la cascada y (como siempre) su adorado sensei no había llegado, espero hora y media para q el susodicho apareciera, el chico dijo –sensei, como pretende q sea puntual si siempre llega tarde a todo?- el hombre dijo –siempre te digo q sigas mis buenos hábitos no? La impuntualidad no es un buen hábito- el rubio se veía molesto y dijo –empezamos?- el hombre le lanzo varias shuriken, las cuales fueron esquivadas por el chico, propinándole varios golpes en las costillas y en las extremidades a su sensei, el cual recibió algunos

de repente tomo de las manos al chico con una mano, colocándoselas en la espalda y con la otra le puso una shuriken en la yugular, el rubio no tenia escape y Kakashi dijo –salte de esta y te digo algo muy interesante q vi- el chico sonrió y dijo –no me subestime, sensei- le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, haciendo q el hombre cayera de rodillas, a causa del dolor, de una patada lo desarmo y dijo –adelante, cuente- el hombre se levanto y dijo despeinándolo afectuosamente –vaya, has mejorado mucho- se sentó en una roca y dijo –esta mañana…-

**//Flash Back//**

el hombre pasaba por la tienda de anime cuando vio a Haku y Neil hablando, se oculto para oír y escucho a Haku decir –Neil, hablo en serio, no entiendo por q te es tan difícil entender lo q siento- el otro lo tomo de las manos y dijo –Haku, para mi no es difícil entenderlo, al principio no sabia como reaccionar, pero ahora se q decir y lo q quiero q sepas es q quiero exigirte como mi compañero, te amo y no quiero q nadie se atreva a lastimarte, ni a mirarte como he visto q te miran- el de hielo dijo –eso significa q estas celoso de mi?-

Neil lo halo para si y lo beso suavemente en los labios, a penas rozándolos, se separo y dijo –obvio mi tempanito..-

**//Fin del Flash Back//**

el rubio sonrió y dijo sentándose en la suave hierba –sabia q esos dos iban a terminar juntos, se ven mejor así, verdad sensei? – el hombre se quedo callado y dijo –hace mucho yo también reclame a alguien, pero no tuve fuerzas para cumplir mi palabra de protegerlo- eran pocas las veces q Kakashi hablaba de su pasado y Naruto dijo –extraña mucho a esa persona?- el hombre dijo –al principio si, pero ahora solo guardo un lindo recuerdo de nuestras noches de pasión y lujuria (suspiro)-

El ojiazul se sonrojo y dijo –como puede decirme eso? Soy solo un chico y ya me dice todas esas cosas! No quería saber eso!- el hombre se rió y dijo –esta bien, cuando tengas edad te contare con mas detalle, es mas… hasta te puedo dar un par de consejos para q los practiques con tu compañera o compañero- O///O el chico no podía estar mas sonrojado al escuchar eso, de repente escucharon un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos, ambos se separaron y fueron a sorprender al fisgón

Kakashi acorralo al chico q los miraba y dijo –tienes dos segundo para decirme q diablos haces aquí, mocoso- el chico q tenia acorralado al tronco de un árbol era Sasuke, de repente la voz de un joven dijo –y tu tienes dos segundos para soltar a mi hermano sino quieres q rostise al rubio- Kakashi miro y se dio cuenta de q su protegido estaba en la misma situación q el chico q tenia acorralado

Naruto dijo –sensei, no le haga nada a Sasuke, él es mi amigo- el hombre miro al joven y dijo –tu eres del clan Uchiha?- el joven de larga cabellera, cuerpo atlético y mirada fría dijo –si y el chico q estas amenazando es mi hermano menor- el hombre dijo –suelta a Naruto y suelto a tu hermano- el joven era muy desconfiado y apretó aun mas su mano sobre el cuello de Naruto diciendo –suéltalo tu primero o el rubio se muere-

Naruto dijo con voz entrecortada –mi… nombre… es Naruto… imbecil- el joven miro a Sasuke y dijo –este es el mocoso humano del q hablabas anoche? Se nota q tiene agallas, pero si sigue así, no las necesitara mas- el ojiazul le dio una patada en el costado, pero Itachi atrapo su pierna y Kakashi soltó a Sasuke diciendo –lo dejo ir, pero suelta a Naruto- el joven cumplió su palabra, Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y dijo –Naruto, él es mi hermano Itachi- el rubio se puso de pie y dijo a Kakashi –sensei, él es Sasuke Uchiha y este imbecil es su hermano Itachi-

El joven de larga cabellera miro al hombre y desvió de modo grosero la mirada diciendo –Sasuke, nos vamos… aun tienes q entrenar y tus habilidades dejan mucho q desear- el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pena q le hizo pasar su hermano mayor, Kakashi dijo –puedo hacerle una prueba q tu hermano?- Itachi lo miro de modo desafiante y contesto –con q objeto quiere hacerle una prueba a mi hermano? Quien se cree q es?- el hombre sonrió bajo su pañuelo negro y dijo –mi nombre es Kakashi y llevo varios años enseñando defensa personal, de hecho yo entrene a Naruto y como dijiste hace un momento "tiene agallas", así q (guiño) q te parece si me dejas ver q tan bueno es tu hermano?- el joven dijo –Sasuke, estas de acuerdo?-

El chico miro al rubio y este le asintió con la cabeza, entonces Sasuke dijo a Kakashi –esta seguro, señor?- el hombre se acerco y dijo –será algo interesante desafiar a un Uchiha- Itachi dijo –en ese caso, yo seré su oponente- el hombre sonrió complacido y el grupo salio del bosque, para empezar su batalla en el claro mas cercano, el peliblanco se acerco a Naruto disimuladamente y dijo –observa con atención cada movimiento q él y yo realicemos, tal vez puedas aprender un par de trucos-

Itachi tenia un excelente oído y dijo –no será necesario, ningún humano podría desafiarme, seria carbonizado antes de tan siquiera tocarme un cabello, así q le sugiero no le de falsas esperanzas al mocoso- el rubio encolerizado dijo –ya te dije q no me dijeras mocoso!! Mi nombre es Naruto!! Pedazo de analfabestia!!- de repente y sin siquiera notarlo la mano de Itachi estaba sujetándole el cuello de la camisa y la mirada fría del mismo se había tornado asesina, una maquiavélica sonrisa se había dibujado en sus finos labios y dijo –si no quieres morir carbonizado te sugiero q… - soltó al rubio y dijo –largo!- el rubio miro hacia la dirección en q miraba el mayor de los Uchiha y se encontró con un enorme escorpión azul de casi veinte metros de largo y cuatro de altura, con ojos rojos y un aguijón de diez metros dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera q se interpusiera entre su presa (Itachi) y él.

El rubio por instinto se echo para atrás y rompió accidentalmente una rama, el animal lo tomo como un desafío y lo ataco de inmediato, el rubio solo cerro los ojos asustado, sintió unos brazos protectores q lo llevaron a un sitio seguro, y un enorme calor q lo rodeaba, los abrió y para su sorpresa vio a Itachi dándole la espalda con los brazos extendidos y una enorme barrera de fuego rodeándolos, el rubio se puso de pie y de repente una tenaza atravesó las llamas, el ojiazul empujo a su salvador y se aferro a la tenaza, el animal se sacudía, pero el ingenioso rubio no se soltaba, saco una shuriken de su bolsillo y se la calvo al animal, salto de la tenaza y dijo a Itachi –donde están sensei y Sasuke?- el joven le arrojo una bola de fuego al animal y dijo –como voy a saberlo?-

De repente una segunda shuriken fue clavada en el lomo del animal, los dos miraron para ver al audaz q ataco por tercera vez a la feroz fiera, era el apuesto Kakashi sensei q con una sonrisa dijo –hola chicos! Parece q los interrumpió este pequeño jejeje- el escorpión intento atrapar al hombre con su tenaza, pero éste en un rápido movimiento se bajo del mismo y dijo –Naruto, recuerdas lo q te enseñe?- el rubio sonrió y dijo –esta seguro?- el peliblanco dijo –prepárate!- se paro junto al rubio y se descubrió el ojo izquierdo, mostrándole su sharingan a su alumno, de repente el ojo izquierdo del rubio se convirtió en un sharingan, el mayor de los Uchiha se aparto de la batalla _quiero ver x q el idiota de Sasuke esta tan interesado en este miserable humano_ su hermano menor se acerco y dijo –Naruto no es un miserable humano, es probable q sea parte de la familia, mas pronto de lo q crees- el mayor lo miro y dijo –eso lo veremos, si no es q el escorpión te deja sin rubio- los otros dos atacaban al animal y en un ataque combinado Naruto le clavo una enorme espada en la cabeza, se bajo del lomo de la bestia y cayo inconsciente de inmediato

Los hermanos Uchiha se acercaron y el sensei dijo cargándolo –no se preocupen, la técnica q acabamos de usar requiere mucha energía por parte de los q la usan, por eso a veces es fatal, pero en el caso de Naruto solo lo dejo inconsciente- el joven dijo –eso significa q también le afecto a usted- Kakashi lo miro y dijo –un poco… por aquí vive una amiga, quieren venir?- los dos aceptaron y minutos después llegaron a la casa de una amable anciana llamada Kaede, la cual los recibió con dulzura

Kakashi llevo a Naruto a una habitación y lo dejo tendido en una cama, luego fue a la sala y se sentó en un sofá, la anciana dijo –Kakashi, deberías ser mas cuidadoso con Naruto, recuerda q solo es un niño- el peliblanco dijo –ya tiene 16, yo a su edad mataba quimeras cuando atacaban la ciudad- la anciana dijo –si, por q tu eres un demonio, pero él es un humano, recuerda q la mayoría son mas débiles q los demonios- el peliblanco se quedo callado y dijo –Naruto no es como los demás, yo lo conozco y él me conoce, ambos somos diferentes al resto, no nos dejamos vencer tan fácilmente…. Ni siquiera cuando alguien q amas se va- la anciana dijo –Kakashi, el joven de cabello largo parecía muy interesado en tu salud-

El peliblanco miro hacia la puerta del patio, sitio donde estaban los hermanos Uchiha sentados y dijo – Itachi, mi salud es muy buena, gracias por el interés- el joven lo miro de reojo y dijo –señora Kaede, como sigue el rubio tarado?- la anciana dijo –Naruto? Despertara en cuanto tenga hambre, por cierto ya tienen hambre?- el joven dijo –no queremos ser una molestia- al mismo tiempo q su hermano dijo –si, un poco- el joven casi mata a su hermano con una mirada desafiante y la anciana dijo –Sasuke, podrías ayudarme en la cocina?- el chico acepto y casi corriendo fue a ayudar a la dulce anciana

Itachi se quedo mirando hacia unos arbustos y de repente el peliblanco se sentó a su lado, el joven lo miro de reojo y Kakashi dijo –me parece o no te caigo bien?- el joven dijo –no suelo prejuzgar a la gente- el peliblanco dijo –eso no responde a mi pregunta- el joven dijo –no es conveniente hacerme preguntas, normalmente las respuestas no son las esperadas- el peliblanco sonrió y dijo –parece q tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, tu hermano se nota q quiere a cierto rubio- el joven lo miro y dijo –los Uchiha somos muy selectivos- el peliblanco dijo –debe ser difícil ser los últimos en tu clan, yo también soy el ultimo de mi familia, perdí a mis padres, a mis amigos… a la persona q ame, por eso en cierta forma los comprendo y quiero brindarles mi amistad, Naruto también ha sufrido mucho y parece q se ha identificado mucho con Sasuke, por eso en lo q a mi respecta no me opongo a esa amistad y si en un futuro eso avanza, por q habría de oponerme? No crees?-

El joven se quedo pensativo y dijo –cuando mis padres murieron les prometí cuidar de Sasuke, ahora es casi un hombre y no podría estar mas orgulloso de él, es un idiota _claro, como se le ocurre enamorarse de un humano, un momento… y q hago yo contándole de esto a un idiota?, y en especial a éste idiota _– Kakashi dijo –no tiene nada de malo, yo mismo me he enamorado alguna vez de un humano y no te preocupes, puedes contarme lo q sea, soy muy discreto- el joven dijo –eso quiere decir q también puede leer la mente… interesante- el peliblanco dijo –también?- _ohh rayos! Se habrá dando cuenta de lo q estaba pensando cuando peleaba contra el escorpión? _

El joven dijo –y por cierto, no me gusta q los demás piensen hacerme cosas a mis espaldas y eso incluye las supuestas 10 fantasías q quiere cumplir conmigo, lo siento pero no dejaría q me traten de esa manera- el peliblanco sonrió y dijo –lo siento, emmm creo q metí la pata- el joven rió suavemente y dijo poniéndose de pie –tal vez tengas razón…. Seguro nos vamos a llevar bien- le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y dijo –la comida esta lista, vamos- el peliblanco tomo la mano ofrecida y levantándose dijo –como lo sabes?- el joven dijo –los Uchiha tenemos los sentidos muy agudos- entro en la casa seguido de cerca por el peliblanco

De repente se escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto donde estaba Naruto, Kakashi de inmediato fue a ver q le pasaba a su protegido y casi se muere cuando vio a un joven vampiro comiéndose (literalmente) a cierto rubio a besos, sosteniéndole ambas manos sobre la cabeza con una mano y con la otra intentando abrirse paso debajo del pantalón de Naruto, el cual le dio una patada en sus partes nobles y se refugio detrás de su sensei, el cual tenia una espada de plata en la mano y dijo –Orochimaru, q diablos haces? Maldito chupa sangre-

El vampiro dijo –me entere q mi Naruto estaba enfermito y vine a hacerle una visita, recuerda q tengo planeado exigirlo como mi compañero- el rubio dijo –sigue soñando imbecil, nunca aceptaría tener nada con una basura como tu- el vampiro se acerco y dijo –eso lo veremos, mi Naruto-

Kakashi puso la punta de la espada justo en la garganta del vampiro y dijo –sino quieres q te corte el cuello te sugiero q te largues de una maldita vez y dejes en paz a Naruto- el vampiro dijo acercándose aun mas a la espada –q pasa? Kakashi, acaso quieres enmendar tu error con este chico humano? Quieres protegerlo como no pudiste con Iruka? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír, nunca tendrías el valor para proteger a alguien, no mereces a nadie, tu destino es la soledad… yo solo quiero q el destino de Naruto sea mas provechoso q el tuyo, al menos él si tendría quien lo proteja, un verdadero amante en las noches de frío, yo si lo calentaría, yo si le haría lo q ninguno le va a poder hacer, sabes por q? por q soy superior a cualquiera de ustedes miserables demonios- el peliblanco dijo –se q no eres Orochimaru, deja de usar a mis amigos y ven a darme la cara maldito Kyubi, se q querías a Iruka, pero él me eligió a mi y no te vas a llevar a Naruto, por q si no pude proteger a mi amado Iruka, con Naruto voy a cambiar las cosas- el vampiro se detuvo en seco y dijo –nunca me derrotaras, Naruto será mío quieras o no- le guiño un ojo al rubio y desapareció

Itachi y Sasuke vieron lo ocurrido y el joven dijo –Kakashi, conoces a esa basura?- el peliblanco llevo a Naruto a la mesa para q comiera, se sentó a su lado y Kaede dijo –joven Itachi, usted conoce a Kyubi- el joven dijo –si, hace un tiempo estuvo muy interesado en mi, pero le hice entender q no me interesa-

Kakashi rodeo con un brazo el cuerpo de su protegido y dijo –estas bien?- el ojiazul dijo –solo fue un susto, no se preocupe, sensei- la comida transcurrió sin mucha novedad, Itachi se ofreció amablemente a lavar los platos, ayudado por Naruto, al acabar el rubio miro detenidamente a Itachi _por q rayos me detesta? Solo quiero ser el amigo de su hermano, mmm bueno… tal vez no solo un simple amigo… pero q digo? Rayos! Ya me esta afectando juntarme con tanto pervertido_ el de larga cabellera estaba muy divertido leyendo los pensamientos de Naruto y dijo –a eso se le llama amigo con derecho a roce-

El rubio lo miro sorprendido y dijo –q quieres decir con eso?- _leyó mi mente? sabrá lo q pienso de Sasuke? _El joven dijo –puedo leer la mente y se perfectamente q piensas de mi hermano- el ojiazul no podía estar mas apenado y dijo –yo… yo creo q debo disculparme- el joven dijo –no tienes por q, si el destino de mi hermano es estar a tu lado, no me puedo oponer- el rubio sonrió y dijo –yo… no creo q tu hermano sienta lo mismo- el joven lo miro y dijo –tendré q averiguarlo- lo despeino y agrego –luego hablamos, idiota- y se fue.

Al poco rato Naruto y su sensei jugaban ajedrez en la sala, cuando Sasuke y su hermano se acercaron para despedirse, el menor abrazo por la espalda al rubio, sorprendiéndolo en el acto y haciéndolo sentir escalofríos, Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio esto y dijo –tan pronto se van?- el joven dijo –tenemos diligencias q hacer y ya se esta haciendo tarde- el otro dijo –nosotros también debemos irnos-

Sasuke soltó suavemente a Naruto y dijo a su hermano –esperémoslos, para irnos con ellos- el joven lo miro y dijo –esta bien- se sentó frente a Kakashi y miro el juego detenidamente, el peliblanco miraba disimuladamente su cuerpo, sus fornido abdomen, sus hermosos brazos, sus ejercitadas piernas, simple y sencillamente un ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke había notado esa observación y dijo –Kakashi sensei, como era ese tal Iruka?- el peliblanco dijo –muy guapo- el rubio también noto la forma en q su sensei miraba a su cuñado…

Emmm al hermano de Sasuke y dijo –podría ser un poco mas especifico?- el peliblanco dijo –era moreno, usaba el cabello corto, tenia una cicatriz sobre su nariz, un cuerpazo y una hermosa sonrisa, quieren q sea aun mas especifico?, pues tenia un lunar en su…- el rubio sonrojado interrumpió la descarada descripción diciendo –esta bien, ya escuchamos suficiente- Itachi se rió y dijo –Naruto, no tiene nada de malo q tu sensei sea tan especifico- el peliblanco agrego –es cierto- el rubio dijo –debe ser un problema ser el compañero de Kakashi sensei- _seria el colmo q después de tanto tiempo le cuente a los demás hasta donde tenia sus marcas, cuantos mordiscos le dio y hasta las cosas q hicieron…. Aunque si fuera yo, nunca le diría a nadie las cosas q le haría a cierta personita._

Sasuke leyó la mente de su rubio… emmm de Naruto y dijo –Naruto tiene razón, por ejemplo yo nunca le diría a nadie las cosas q haría con alguien- el mayor de los Uchiha dijo –y ya tienes a alguien previsto para hacerle esas cosas?- el menor respondió –aun no- _pero si pudiera elegir ahora mismo, escogería a ese rubio, me pregunto si tiene a alguien? si tuviera me aparto de su camino, pero si esta libre… jijijiji no lo pensaría dos veces para reclamarlo o mejor aun para pedirle q sea mi compañero_ .

Itachi dijo –Naruto, tu tienes a alguien?- el ojiazul dijo –esa es una pregunta muy personal, es como si yo te lo preguntara a ti- el joven dijo –la respuesta es fácil, yo no tengo a alguien y no es q me intereses, es simple curiosidad- el rubio dijo –yo tampoco y si, si estoy interesado en una persona, pero no creo q esa persona este interesada en mi- Sasuke dijo algo molesto –esa persona no vale la pena!- el rubio se puso de pie enfurecido y dijo –no tienes derecho a hablar así de esa persona, él si vale la pena!!- al oír eso Sasuke dijo –él?.... – miro a su hermano y dijo –acabo de recordar q tengo cosas q hacer, nos vemos en la casa- se despidió de Kaede y se fue, Naruto dijo –sensei, voy a hablar con Sasuke, ya vengo- y lo siguió.

Itachi miro al peliblanco y dijo –al parecer las cosas se van a apresurar un poco- el peliblanco dijo colocando de nuevo las fichas de ajedrez –las cosas pasaran como tienen q pasar- el joven sonrió y se dispuso a jugar ajedrez con aquel sensual peliblanco, el cual dijo –como es posible q un muchacho tan guapo no tenga a alguien como compañero?- el joven dijo –aun no he encontrado a alguien q aguante mi carácter- el peliblanco sonrió y empezaron el juego.

Mientras tanto Naruto corría tras Sasuke, el rubio lo perdió de vista y se detuvo en seco junto a un árbol, se recostó al mismo a causa del cansancio y dijo –ese idiota… por q salio así?- de repente escucho un murmullo q provenía de la copa del árbol al q estaba recostado, levanto un poco la vista y ahí estaba, su amado Sasuke, le arrojo una fruta para llamar su atención, pero el otro la esquivo, al ver esto el rubio subió al árbol, se recostó al tronco y dijo –por q te fuiste?- el otro estaba sentado sobre la rama, con las piernas colgando, mirando hacia el horizonte, quería estar solo, pero aquel rubio no quería dejarlo, quería respuestas y las obtendría como fuera.

El moreno lo miro y dijo –no quiero contestarte- el ojiazul era muy terco y dijo –si no lo haces, no te dejare en paz- Sasuke volvió a perder su mirada en el horizonte, molestando al rubio, el cual dijo dándole un suave golpe en el brazo –en q piensas?- el otro dijo –en… nada- el ojiazul dijo -mentiroso- el Uchiha dijo –q te pasa? Por q me llamas así?- el rubio dijo –por q es obvio q piensas en algo o alguien y no quieres decirme! Acaso no eres mi amigo? Acaso no confías en mi?-.

El otro dijo –si confío en ti! Y no quiero ser tu amigo…. Quiero ser… lo q se q tu quieres q sea- el ojiazul dijo –lo q yo quiero q seas? De q rayos hablas?- Sasuke dijo –puedo leer la mente y se lo q piensas de mi, se lo q sientes por mi y quiero q sepas q tu… me atraes mucho, aun no se si te quiero, pero si te considero muy atractivo- el rubio estaba paralizado y totalmente sonrojado no sabia q decir o hacer, Sasuke no soporto mas el silencio de su rubio y se acerco suavemente para robarle un beso, ambos podían sentir sus alientos chocando contra la boca del otro, sus aromas se mezclaban perfectamente y justo cuando estaban a milímetros de darse el esperado beso el rubio dijo –yo… debo irme-.

De repente Sasuke lo abrazo posesivamente por la espalda y dijo –no te vayas- el rubio intento zafarse de aquel abrazo diciendo –déjame, tu solo quieres jugar conmigo, no debí dejar q leyeras mi mente- el otro dijo –no hay modo de evitarlo- el ojiazul se aparto del abrazo de Sasuke y dijo –inténtalo- _si, te quiero y me gustaría q fuéramos algo mas q amigos, pero aun no estoy preparado para q seas mío o para ser tuyo, así q es mejor q seamos amigos… aunque en el fondo no pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo_ el rubio se concentro lo mas q pudo para evitar q Sasuke leyera su mente, justo cuando ya no podía evitarlo mas, el rubio bajo del árbol y se fue corriendo.

Después de correr y correr, llego a la fortaleza de los exterminadores, sitio donde tenía varios aliados q le ayudarían a sobrellevar aquella crisis sentimental, estaba a las puertas de la fortaleza cuando escucho a su amigo discutiendo con su general, el rubio se acerco para escuchar, pero los otros dos se percataron de su presencia, el general tenia apariencia joven (unos veintidós) cabello negro corto, con una mirada algo pervertida, su nombre era Miroku (jejejeje, ya ven por q lo de "mirada pervertida" jejejeje), el joven miro al rubio y dijo a su cadete –Kohaku, quien es esta belleza?- el rubio dijo –mi nombre es Naruto y no me gusta q me llamen "belleza"- el otro chico tenia el cabello negro azabache, un poco largo, siempre lo llevaba atado con una coleta, tenia hermosos ojos cafés y una dulce mirada, tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado para sus escasos diecisiete años y siempre iba acompañado de una linda gatita blanca con graciosas marcas en su frente y patas (Kirara), se acerco al rubio y dijo –creí q no volverías a buscarme- el ojiazul admitió –yo también, pero aunque eres un idiota sigues siendo mi amigo- el chico cazador sonrió y dijo –y tu sigues siendo un imbecil, bueno para nada… q necesitas de este idiota?- el general dijo colocándose en medio de los dos chicos y extendiéndole la mano a Naruto –mi nombre es Miroku y me gustaría q si no tienes nada q hacer luego de hablar con Kohaku, pasaras por mi tienda para hablar un rato- el rubio dijo –no me interesa- se dirigió a su amigo y dijo –Kohaku, podemos hablar- el chico lo llevo a un sitio alejado y dijo sentándose en un tronco –q pasa? Naru. Te ves algo confundido- el ojiazul le contó lo sucedido y el cazador dijo –ese chico parece estar muy interesado en ti, la pregunta del millón es… tu también lo estas?- el rubio dijo –supongo q si- el otro dijo –y… no sabes como decírselo o me equivoco?- el rubio dijo –no, no te equivocas- se sentó a su lado y dijo –q harías en mi lugar?- el otro dijo –ni idea- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda diciendo –bienvenido a mi mundo- se puso de pie y ambos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta q Kohaku llamo a Naruto diciendo – Inuki ha estado preguntando por ti, quieres ir a verlo? O quieres q te acompañe a la casa de la señora Kaede?- el rubio dijo pensativo –aun no puedo regresar a casa… vamos a ver al pulgoso- el otro sonrió y dijo –la guarida de los hombres lobo esta rodeada por aves de navaja, estas seguro?- el rubio dijo poniéndose de pie –q es la vida sin emociones?- el cazador tomo sus armas (un bumerang gigante y una kunai con cadena), la pequeña gatita se transformo en un gran gato, con enormes colmillos, el rubio acaricio su cabeza afectivamente y de repente su celular sonó, era su sensei = K: Naruto, donde te metiste?/ N: estoy con Kohaku/ K: con Kohaku? Ahh bueno, creí q estabas en problemas/ N: no se preocupe, sensei.. Por cierto, no me espere a cenar, voy a visitar a Inuki/ K: te volviste loco o q? esa zona es peligrosa y no puedes ir solo/ N: es peligrosa si se va solo, pero yo voy con mi amigo, lamento llevarle la contraria, pero necesito estar lejos de una persona, por favor entiendeme!/ K: esta bien, cuídate.

Al colgar Kohaku dijo –tal parece q el sensei sigue cuidándote como si fueras su hijo- el rubio sonrió y dijo –si, pero no me molesta- el cazador sonrió y subió al lomo de su amiga.

A la mitad del camino una parvada de aves les siguió de cerca, Naruto iba detrás de Kohaku y dijo – estas son las aves de navaja?- el cazador dijo –si, pero parece q no quieren atacarnos, no es común… pero no voy a cuestionarlo- el rubio dijo –yo tampoco- después de unos metros se toparon con un ángel de hermosas alas azules, el cual era medio hermano de Inuki, su nombre era Dark, tenia el cabello largo de color negro, ojos verdes y alrededor de veintitrés años, se acerco a Kirara y dijo –hola chicos- los otros dos le contestaron el saludo y el rubio dijo –me dijeron q cierto pulgosos ha estado preguntando por mi, q pasa?- el ángel dijo –nada, es solo q pronto será luna nueva y ya saben como se ponen los hombres lobo en esos días (es como su época de celo)- el cazador dijo –Inuki va a reclamar a Naruto?- el rubio dijo –dile a tu hermano q me interesa otra persona- el ángel sonrió malvadamente y dijo –un cuervo me contó lo q vio y me parece q esa persona también siente algo por ti, quieres una mano?- el rubio dijo –creo q puedo arreglármelas solo, gracias-.

A los pocos metros legaron a la montaña de los hombres lobo, sitio donde éstos tenían su guarida, la cual era básicamente un gran laberinto de cavernas q rodeaban toda la montaña (un sitio donde es fácil perderse), al llegar un hombre lobo de edad avanzada les dijo –hola joven Dark, veo q viene acompañado, quiere q los anunciemos ante el joven Inuki?- el ángel dijo –no te preocupes, iremos a verlo-

Entraron por una puerta hacia la habitación del líder de los hombres lobo de la región Inuki, el cual era un joven con orejas y cola de lobo de color negro, cabellos largos plateados, los cuales siempre llevaba atados con una trenza, q le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia ojos miel, una rostro fino, un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, usaba pendientes dorados, vestía una camisa negra sin mangas y una pantalón algo destrozado de color gris, era un gran líder, muy fuerte y amable, tenia la habilidad de transformarse en un hermoso lobo negro con algunas pintas blancas en su pecho y patas.

Al llegar los tres entraron tranquilamente, el líder estaba sentado en un cojin leyendo un libro, Dark dijo –inútil, q rayos haces?- el lobo dijo –leyendo un libro, q no ves?- Dark se rió y dijo –no sabia q la lectura estuviera entre tus habilidades- el lobo lo ignoro, entonces el ángel dijo –mira lo q te traje- el lobo miro a los dos chicos y dijo –hola chicos, como están?- el cazador dijo –estamos bien, es solo q venimos a visitarte… ya q no te dignas a salir de esta cueva- el lobo dijo –necesito meditar- el ojiazul dijo –q pasa?-

**///Flash back///**hace una semana, Inuki y su manada fueron a cazar búfalos albinos, Inuki se separo del grupo persiguiendo a una gran presa, la persecución lo llevo al cañón de los lamentos (supuestamente este sitio estaba embrujado, todo aquel q entraba desaparecía o se volvía loco), sitio donde el búfalo desapareció, el lobo intento salir de aquel sitio guiándose por su olfato (el sitio estaba muy nublado), de repente su nariz capto un aroma peculiar, el lobo siguió ese aroma y se encontró con un joven vampiro (Orochimaru), el cual estaba inconsciente en lo profundo del cañón, el lobo lo saco del sitio.

Al salir del mismo el joven vampiro se presento ante Inuki como Orochimaru y dijo –espero q nos volvamos a ver pronto, joven Inuki- se dio la vuelta y regreso a su flamante castillo **///fin del flash back///**

El lobo parecía muy confundido y dijo –…y desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ese maldito vampiro- el ojiazul dijo –mi sensei es amigo de Orochimaru, si quieres te consigo su numero- el lobo dijo –me daría mucha pena- el cazador dijo –ahora q estamos hablando de esas cosas… alguno conoce la verdadera identidad de un zorro rojo de nueve colas q anda por la región?- Dark dijo –su nombre es Kyubi, pero según me han dicho pasa molestando a…- cierto rubio le dio un pisotón en el pie y Dark agrego - … muchas aldeanas- _es mejor q no sepa q Kyubi esta interesado en mi, cuando se aburra de mis rechazos, seguro va a llorar en brazos de Kohaku, jijiji soy un genio_ el ojiazul tenia una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, al verla Inuki dijo –Naruto, en q o quien piensas?- el rubio dijo –e…en nada, ni nadie- Kohaku empezó a molestarlo diciendo –seguro estabas pensando en el Uchiha o no?- el ojiazul se sonrojo y Dark dijo –ahh, así se llama el chico ese, q interesante-

Al rato de estar hablando y riéndose con sus amigos, Kohaku dijo –nosotros nos vamos, mañana tengo q hacer una diligencias y seguro el sensei de Naruto esta preocupado- se despidieron y subieron a lomo de Kirara.

Al llegar a la casa de su sensei, leyó sobre la mesa una nota q decía "fui a ver a Orochimaru, no te quedes tarde.. " el rubio subió a su cuarto, se dio una ducha y se puso a ver televisión, después de un rato miro su celular y pensó _debo llamarlo?, no… él fue quien metió la pata, él debería llamar, no debió leer mi mente_, después de horas de pensarlo, marco el numero de Sasuke, espero hasta q contestara y colgó.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha, cierto moreno miraba extrañado el numero de la llamada q acaba de recibir _mañana debo ir a disculparme, no quiero q este enojado conmigo, no se por q pero me duele q este enfadado_, le mando un mensaje q decía "Naruto, necesito hablar contigo… mañana te busco, buenas noches", al recibirlo el ojiazul se sonrojo y dijo –quiere hablar conmigo?... q hago?-

Al día siguiente, Naruto se fue a caminar por la ciudad, mirando distraídamente los vitrales y los escaparates de las tiendas, de repente Tarja lo tomo del brazo y dijo –hola Naru!- el rubio sonrió y dijo –como estas? Tarja- la chica dijo –no me quejo, oye… q haces tan solito?- el rubio dijo –tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y quiero despejar mi mente- la chica dijo –ahh, creí q estabas pensando en irte de la ciudad- el rubio dijo negando con la cabeza –para nada, aquí están mis amigos y las personas q quiero- la chica se rió y dijo triunfante –lo sabia! Lo sabia!- el rubio confundido dijo –sabias? Q sabias?- la chica dijo –q estas enamorado, a ver dime quien es la o él afortunado- el rubio dijo –aun no- la chica hizo un puchero y dijo –por fis, dime… - el rubio dijo –no y no insistas- siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una plaza, sitio donde (para dicha o desgracia de Naruto) estaban los hermanos Uchiha, el rubio giro sobre sus talones y le dijo a su acompañante –vamos a visitar a Kohaku- la chica dijo –normalmente no actúas así, q pasa? Por q estas tan nervioso? Tienes problemas con alguien?- Sasuke volvió a ver en ese momento a la pareja de amigos y el ojiazul dijo –n... No, para nada- la chica sonrió y dijo señalando una mesa cercana a la de los hermanos Uchiha –por ahí hay un tablero de ajedrez, vamos a jugar- el ojiazul no pudo negarse.

Ambos amigos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a jugar silenciosamente, Naruto rompió ese silencio y dijo –Tarja, como van tus féretros?- la chica dijo –hoy termine el diseño de un féretro para dos, quieres ver el boceto?- los hermanos Uchiha no pudieron ocultar su cara de asombro al escuchar tan inusual conversación, el rubio dijo –si claro! Muéstramelo!- la chica saco de su bolso un cuaderno de dibujo negro con calaveritas rojas, busco una pagina y se la mostró al rubio, el chico estaba impresionado con aquel diseño, ya q era el boceto de un féretro para dos, acolchado en su interior, parecía muy cómodo; el rubio dijo –ya lo tienes?- la chica dijo –si, anoche lo termine… (Movió una ficha) si quieres te lo muestro mas tarde- el rubio hizo su movida con una amplia sonrisa.

Itachi ya se había cansado de estar viendo a su hermano suspirar cada vez q veía a Naruto, le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la mesa donde estaban los amigos, lo sentó a su lado (él también se sentó) y dijo –Hola, rubio idiota- el rubio dijo –hola imbecil, q haces por aquí?- el joven dijo –estábamos dando una vuelta y cuando los vimos decidimos venir a molestarlos un rato- el rubio dijo –me parece q mas bien arrastraste a tu hermano a venir a verme- Sasuke miro con un poco de celos a Tarja y su hermano dijo –no sabia q también leyeras la mente- el ojiazul dijo –no la leo… por cierto, ella es mi amiga Tarja, Tarja ellos son Sasuke y su hermano Itachi- el joven de larga cabellera sonrió y dijo –ya conocía a Tarja- la chica sonrió y dijo –deberían ver sus dibujos, es un gran makanga- el rubio dijo –un rival- el joven miro a su hermano menor y dijo –por q no me dijiste q tu novio dibuja manga?- Sasuke dijo –Naruto es mi AMIGO y si no te conté q dibuja manga es q creí q no te interesaría saberlo- el ojiazul y la gótica terminaron su partida de juego (con la victoria para Tarja)

Al acabar el grupo se dirigió a la tienda de féretros, la chica descubrió un gran ejemplar q estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, abrió la tapa, permitiendo q los espectadores miraran su obra de arte, Naruto dijo –es un poco estrecho, segura q es para dos?- Itachi y Tarja intercambiaron miradas cómplices, la chica dijo –si quieren pueden probarlo- Itachi se acerco a su hermano con una sonrisa maniática dibujada en sus labios, Naruto dijo –quieren? Por q hablas en plural? Ahhh!!!- cuando se dieron cuenta Sasuke y Naruto estaban dentro del féretro, en el cual efectivamente podían dormir dos personas, Naruto y su acompañante golpearon la tapa del ataúd, con el objetivo de abrirla, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, ya q al otro lado había algo o alguien q les dificultaba el trabajo, ese alguien era Itachi, el cual estaba sentado cómodamente sobre la tapa del féretro, al ver q golpeaban la tapa le dio un golpe a la madera y dijo – quietos!!- el rubio dijo –imbecil!! sacanos de aquí!!- el joven rió malvadamente dijo –te conviene callarte a menos q quieras morir carbonizado- el menor de los Uchiha dijo –hermano, q te pasa? Yo aun estoy aquí!- el joven dijo –querías quedarte a solas con el rubio, no es cierto? (golpe en la madera) pues ahí estas! Habla de una maldita vez!!- el rubio dijo –para q querías quedarte a solas conmigo?-

El moreno lo miro y dijo nervioso –emmm, de nada, jejeje- el ojiazul dijo igualmente nervioso –a…anoche me mandaste… un mensaje… q decía...q decía q…querías hablar conmigo y q me buscarías hoy- el moreno asintió con la cabeza y el rubio continuo –entonces, por q no me dices q querías decirme?- el moreno dijo –no tiene caso, eres un baka… nunca entenderías lo q quiero decirte- el rubio se tumbo en el féretro y dijo –como quieras- el moreno aprovecho esto y lo rodeo con ambos brazos diciendo –como quiera?- el ojiazul entendió la indirecta y dijo –ni lo sueñes, pervertido- el moreno sonrió y dijo –no me digas q no lo quieres, por q se q es mentira- el rubio nervioso dijo –q no quiero q?-el otro se acerco mas y dijo susurrando a su oído –seguro q no sabes?-_OH rayos, me va a violar, q hago? Q hago?!! Mejor pido ayuda_ /_Inter. Naruto: déjate, déjate! se nota q lo quieres déjate y disfrútalo! Jejeje/ ya se! _

El rubio dijo en voz alta –Tarja!!! Socorro!!- Sasuke le tapo la boca con una mano y dijo –tranquilo, no te voy a violar ni nada parecido, solo quiero q hablemos- el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces el moreno retiro su mano y dijo –Itachi!! Levanta tu trasero, queremos salir!- el joven dijo –seguros?- ambos contestaron –Si!!!!- el joven se levanto y abrió la tapa con una sonrisa malvada, los dos chicos salieron y el joven no pudo resistir la tentación de molestarlos –y? se divirtieron?- el menor de los Uchiha dijo –voy a dar una vuelta con Naruto, nos vemos en la cena- el joven dijo –esta bien- _no te aproveches, es la primera cita_ , Sasuke leyó esto y sonriendo pensó _no te preocupes, no soy un pervertido como tu_ ,el joven dijo –de todos modos tengo cosas mejores q hacer, q vigilar a dos enamorados- los dos chicos se sonrojaron al instante y se quedaron mudos, al ver esto Tarja dijo –no creo q sea necesario q los vigilen, jejeje- Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y al ver a Sasuke estático, pensó _tengo q hacer algo, pero q?... ya se!_, se dirigió con paso firme y decidido al sitio donde estaba Sasuke (prácticamente petrificado), le tomo la mano y dijo guiándolo pacientemente hacia la puerta –vamos- Itachi miro esto y sonrió para sus adentros.

El rubio y el moreno salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al bosque; luego de caminar unos metros, se detuvieron en un claro apartado, el rubio soltó la mano del moreno y se sentó en una roca esperando a q Sasuke empezara a hablar.

Sasuke estaba de pie y luego de unos instantes, se dirigió lentamente hacia su rubio, hacia aquel chico q le había robado el sueño desde la primera vez q lo vio, desde aquella vez q se sintió hipnotizado por aquellos hermosos ojos azules, por aquel cuerpo angelical, se sentó en la suave hierba justo frente a él y dijo –creo q ya hable suficiente, es hora q tu hables y por favor… se sincero- el rubio dijo –q quieres saber?- el azabache dijo algo apenado – yo quiero saber si estas molesto por q leí tu mente y me entere lo q sientes por mi, sin q tu me lo dijeras- el ojiazul dijo –si lo estoy-.

El azabache se quedo petrificado y poniéndose de pie dijo con un triste tono –lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo- el ojiazul sonrió y dijo –aun no he terminado, Uchiha- el azabache le había dado la espalda y no se percato cuando Naruto se puso de pie tras él, hasta q lo abrazo por la espalda y dijo suavemente a su oído –pero aun puedes hacer q no este molesto, sabes como?- _dime lo q sientes por mi_, el azabache tomo una de las manos del rubio y dijo colocándola sobre su pecho –siéntelo- ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la sensación de paz y tranquilidad q respiraban en aquel sitio, con aquel chico, aquel momento se grabo para siempre en sus corazones

Naruto abrió de repente los ojos y soltó lentamente a Sasuke, el cual no quería soltar su mano, el ojiazul sonrió y dijo –suéltame – (en realidad no quería q lo hiciera, solo estaba jugando)

De repente un gran zorro rojo de nueve colas (ya saben quien es…) salio de entre los arbustos, seguido por un grupo de exterminadores, Kohaku se interpuso entre el zorro y el grupo de exterminadores y les dijo enérgicamente –déjenlo en paz!!!- Miroku dijo –es un monstruo, tenemos q matarlo… no interfieras!- el chico bajo de su amiga y dijo sacando su kunai –este zorro no es un asesino- otro cazador dijo –muevete mocoso o atente a las consecuencias- Naruto y Sasuke se habían ocultado entre los arbustos y observaban la discusión.

Kohaku dijo –no me importan las consecuencias, a este zorro no lo tocan… mientras yo lo pueda defender- el capitán dijo –es un monstruo, no esta bien q un exterminador defienda a una aberración como esa- el chico dijo –mi sensei me enseño a no dejarme llevar por las apariencias, a guiarme por lo q me dicta el corazón, y mi corazón me dice q este zorro no es el asesino q buscan… si defender mis creencias me obliga a abandonar la aldea de exterminadores… no me importa! Sango me enseño a ver el alma de los humanos, los demonios, hasta los mismos monstruos por medio de sus ojos y los ojos de este zorrito me dicen q es bueno- el zorro al ver q el chico lo defendía tan enérgicamente se echo a su lado, dándole a entender al chico q estaba agradecido con su valentía (por no decir terquedad), el chico miro al zorro de reojo y le sonrió, el capitán dijo –si esa es tu decisión, me veo obligado a pedirte q recojas tus cosas y te vayas de la aldea de exterminadores- Miroku no pudo defenderlo, ya q el capitán era el hermano menor del patriarca de la aldea, el rubio al oír eso dijo –Kohaku… - intento ir a socorrerlo, pero la mano de Sasuke se lo impidió, el ojiazul lo miro buscando respuestas y el azabache dijo –debemos dejar q tu amigo tome sus propias decisiones- el rubio se sintió desesperado, pero se quedo al lado del azabache.

El grupo de exterminadores se fueron, dejando a Kohaku y su zorro protegido solos en medio del bosque; Kyubi tenia deseos de abrazar a aquel indefenso chico, decirle q ahí estaba, mas no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, lo único q pudo hacer fue acercar su cabeza a la mano del chico, acariciándola suavemente, dándole a entender q tenia su apoyo; el chico miro al enorme zorro y le dijo con un aire lleno de tristeza –tengo q irme, zorrito… nos vemos- el chico intento irse, pero el zorro le tomo de la manga del traje, deteniéndole.

Kohaku estaba desesperado por salir corriendo de aquel lugar, aquel sitio donde había perdido todo lo q conocía y una vez llego a amar, todas las risas, las lagrimas, sus amigos, sus rivales… todo encerrado en un sitio, en el lugar donde nació, en el lugar donde su hermana le enseño todo lo q sabia, todo lo q ahora perdió por defender sus ideales, los mismo ideales q su hermana se encargo de inculcarle, el chico se volteo y dijo a su acompañante –no te sientas culpable, fue mi decisión y yo tengo q ser responsable por lo q digo o hago- el zorro de nueve colas empezó a hablar – en cierto modo es mi culpa- el chico se alejo del zorro y con una mirada de asombro dijo –puedes hablar??- el zorro dijo –si (un par de pasos hacia Kohaku) de hecho mi nombre es Kyubi… tu eres Kohaku, verdad?- el chico dijo –si y te sugiero q no te acerques mas… a menos claro q quieras saber q se siente ser partido en dos por un bumerang gigante- el zorro sonrió mostrando sus enormes colmillos y dijo –no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero conversar- el chico dijo –hoy no estoy de humor para conversar con nadie- le dio la espalda al zorro y siguió su camino.

Por otra parte Naruto salía de su escondite, el zorro miro al rubio, el cual le hizo una seña para q siguiera a Kohaku, el zorrito levantando sus nueve colas siguió al exterminador; al ver esto Sasuke dijo –q fue eso?- el ojiazul divertido dijo –mi manera de ayudar a mi mejor amigo- el azabache dijo –no estas molesto?- Naruto empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad diciendo –por q habría de estarlo?- el azabache sonrió y siguió a su rubiecito, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y dijo –a donde vamos? Mi Naru- el ojiazul retiro la mano de Sasuke y dijo –esta empezando a oscurecer y no quiero preocupar a Kakashi sensei, y apuesto lo q sea q tu hermano esta preocupado por ti- el azabache dijo –lo mas seguro es q debe estar pensando q te…- se sonrojo al instante al pensar en lo q estuvo a punto de decir, el ojiazul dijo –no quiero saberlo-, el morenos siguió caminando en silencio al lado del rubio, sumido en sus pensamientos _este baka… no se por q me gusta tanto, será por q tiene un corazón de oro? Ojala esto funcione_ –hey, por q tan callado?- pregunto de repente el ojiazul, el moreno salio de sus pensamientos y dijo –estaba pensando…- el ojiazul dijo –en q? si se puede saber- ambos estaban por llegar a la ciudad y justo en la entrada principal, el azabache dijo –por q no te conocí antes… no crees q es raro?- el rubio sonrió y dijo –creo q si Uchiha, pero a veces el destino hace cosas muy raras (señalo hacia donde estaban Kakashi e Itachi leyendo un libro) por ejemplo eso- el azabache miro y dijo –es el Apocalipsis, mi hermano leyendo un libro con tu sensei?- en efecto Itachi y Kakashi estaban leyendo el famoso "Icha Icha paradise edición 5" de nuestro amado sensei, los dos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, muy tranquilos leyendo aquellas historias amorosas, cuyo contenido no es apto para mente inocentes, pero si para un par de mentes pervertidas como las de ellos dos.

Los dos chicos se acercaron y el azabache dijo –q leen?- el peliblanco dijo –un libro no apto para menores de dieciocho – el ojiazul dijo –no me diga q sigue leyendo esas porquerías- Itachi miro al peliblanco y dijo –no son porquerías, son una fuente de inspiración para los hombres solteros de la ciudad, además esta edición es muy buena- Sasuke miro a su hermano y dijo –son los libros q coleccionas?- Itachi sonrió y dijo –si, de hecho la única copia q me falta es la quinta- el ojiazul dijo –podemos ver de q trata?- los dos mayores intercambiaron miradas cómplices y Kakashi dijo –bueno… en vista de su actual situación, creo q seria bastante constructivo q lean … (busco una pagina) esta parte- los dos chicos se pusieron a leer la famosa historia y al cabo de unos segundos, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados y devolviendo el famoso libro a su dueño.

Los dos mayores rieron al mismo tiempo _vaya, este imbecil tiene una risa hermosa_, pensó Itachi; _y tu una sonrisa encantadora_, pensó Kakashi, ambos se miraban con un deseo oculto q estaba desesperado por salir, ese deseo q fue creado, tal vez por la abstinencia del peliblanco o por le grado de perversión del Uchiha, o por ambos, pero ahí estaba como una mariposa q anhelaba salir de su exasperante capullo, como un pequeños mosquito majadero q te pica todas las noches.

El rubio y el azabache se miraron intrigados del repentino silencio, preguntándose q estarían pensando aquellos dos.

Kakashi dijo –y donde se habían metido?- el rubio dijo –estábamos en el bosque hablando, cuando vimos a … Kohaku y Kyubi en problemas- el peliblanco dijo –q clase de problemas?- el azabache dijo –el exterminador se interpuso entre el zorro y los exterminadores- el peliblanco dijo –estaba defendiendo al maldito zorro?- el ojiazul dijo –si, de hecho parece q a Kyubi le gusto q lo defendieran tanto, debiste verlo.. Estaba tan decidido- el azabache agrego –es una verdadera lastima q lo hayan castigado de esa manera- Itachi miro a su hermano y repitió intrigado –castigado?- el rubio dijo –si, lo expulsaron de su aldea… tiene q sacar sus cosas y olvidarse q alguna vez vivió entre los exterminadores- el peliblanco dijo –y como esta él?- el azabache dijo –no lo sabemos, yo detuve a Uzumaki antes de q fuera a verlo y lo ultimo q supimos fue q Kyubi lo iba siguiendo-.

Naruto saco su celular y dijo –voy a ver si me contesta- Sasuke le dijo –finge q no sabes nada- el ojiazul asintió y llamo.

K: hola/ N: hola inútil, como estas?/ K: aquí intentando perder a un maldito zorro de mierda y tu?/ N: rodeado de los pervertidos de siempre, q zorro estas perdiendo?/ K: un tal Kyubi, q ya me tiene con las … bolas en la garganta, es mas latoso q tu/ N: mierda, me quitaron el campo/K: jajajaja/ N: jajajaja/ K: ya… hablando en serio… necesito verlos, hoy mas q nunca necesito ver a las sabandijas de mierda / N: esta bien, veámonos… donde estas?/K: cerca del territorio del pulgoso, dile a los demás q nos vemos donde siempre esta noche, necesito contarles algo/ N: claro imbecil, cuando quieras/K: no es q espere q un rubio anormal como tu entienda, pero … gracias, inútil…/N: jeje, para q diablos son los amigos? Idiota/K: si, supongo… perdí al bastardo/ N: q dicha/K: vaya q estas ansioso, no me digas q tu noviecito no te satisface y necesitas pedirla a alguien mas…/ N: dije "dicha" no otra cosa/ K: como digas, goloso/N: nos vemos luego imbecil/K: OK, salúdame a los pervertidos/ y colgó.

Kakashi dijo –como esta?- el rubio dijo –sonaba muy triste, pero lo intenta ocultar- el peliblanco dijo –típico de ese mocoso- Itachi dijo –a quien llamas pervertido?- el azabache y el ojiazul se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo, Naruto dijo –me pidió q le dijera a los demás q nos viéramos donde siempre- el peliplateado dijo –eso significa q esta mal– Itachi dijo –por q lo dices?- _me esta tuteando? Uyyy q genial_, el peliblanco dijo –la ultima vez q nos cito ahí fue para darnos la noticia de la muerte de su hermana, jamás lo había visto tan destrozado- el ojiazul también recordaba la manera en q su amigo corrió a sus brazos como un niño, y lloro la perdida de su hermana Sango entre sus brazos, estaba destrozado, también recordó la forma en q Inuki lo salvo de cortarse las venas al pensar q su vida ya no tenia sentido, fue la primera vez q escucho a Inuki tan furioso…

De repente dijo –Itachi, mañana empiezan las vacaciones de medio año, no crees q Sasuke y tu nos puedan acompañar unos días?- _parece q entre este pervertido y Kakashi sensei hay cierta química, tal vez terminen bien juntos, me pregunto si mi… emmm Sasuke estará de acuerdo_ el menor de los Uchiha leyó esto y dijo –seria divertido.. No crees? Nii-san – el pelilargo dijo –nos vemos en la plaza dentro de una hora- tomo del brazo a su hermano y lo llevo a su lujosa casa.

Una hora después los cuatro iban camino a una casa retirada, cerca del Risco de los bambúes, sitio donde había una impresionante caída de agua de treinta metros de altura, la cual le daba un toque mágico al lugar, al llegar pudieron ver a Inuki y Kohaku entrando en la casa con unos bolsos de ropa, el grupo se acerco y presentaron a los nuevos miembros.

Luego de un rato ameno el resto del grupo llego y para sorpresa de muchos, no solo llegaron Neil, Haku y Tarja, sino también Orochimaru y un simpático zorrito de nueve colas, los cuales fueron llamados por nuestro adorado sensei, el cual los presento al resto como sus amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kohaku no podía sentirse mas incomodo, sabia q tenia q decirle a ese entrometido zorro q se fuera, pero no sabia como, lo llamo con la excusa de q tenia q preguntarle algo y dijo después de ver q nadie los veía –se puede saber q diablos haces aquí?- el zorro dijo –vine a verte- el chico dijo –no soy tan ingenuo, pulgoso… dime la verdad o le digo a tus amigos q intentas cortejarme- el zorro dijo –no creo q me hagan daño- el chico sonrió malvadamente y dijo –se nota q no sabes lo celosos q son mis amigos- el zorro dijo –la verdad es q me preocupe mucho cuando te perdí de vista, Kakashi me llamo y decidí venir a darme una vuelta, te vi y me dio gusto ver q estabas con tus amigos, iba a irme, pero Orochimaru y Kakashi me convencieron para q me quedara unos días- el chico dijo recostándose a una roca –ya veo-

De repente Kyubi fue rodeado por un torbellino rojo y al disiparse salio un joven apuesto, de cabello largo rojo, con hermosos y misteriosos ojos azules, un cuerpo envidiable y una sonrisa zorruna, Kohaku lo miro y dijo –eres como Inuki- el joven dijo –algo así, pero sin las pulgas- el chico se rió, contagiando al joven, el cual se acerco y dijo casi susurrando contra sus labios –tu sonrisa es hermosa, Kohaku- ambos se miraron a los ojos, tenían los labios entreabiertos, esperando q el otro diera el primer paso, Kyubi se acerco mas… hasta q…

-CHICOS!! A COMER!!!- grito Tarja, Kohaku se escurrió hasta el interior de la casa y se ofreció a poner la mesa, ante la mirada asombrada de Inuki y Tarja, los cuales habían preparado la cena.

Durante la cena Kohaku dijo –mm, esto esta buenísimo, quien lo hizo?- Tarja dijo –diría q yo, pero odio las mentiras… lo hizo Inuki- el chico dijo –mis respetos pulgoso, esta muy bueno- el lobo dijo –gracias.. Y con respecto a mis pulgas… no tengo ni una, mocoso- el chico dijo – como digas, pulgoso- ambos se miraron directo a los ojos de un modo indescifrable, al ver esto Orochimaru dijo suavemente a su amigo peliblanco –creí q el chico no tenia nada con nadie- el peliblanco dijo de igual manera –los lobos no son fieles- el vampiro enmudeció y la cena transcurrió sin ninguna novedad.

Al acabar la cena se pusieron a ver una película de terror, muy popular llamada "El aro", habían apagado las luces y se habían reunido en la sala, con palomitas y refrescos, Kohaku estaba lavando los platos, mientras Naruto programaba la película, al acabar el exterminador se sentó en medio de Inuki y Kyubi (nuestro zorrito se ira a aprovechar??), el rubio se sentó junto a Sasuke (a pesara de q Itachi no estaba muy convencido) la pantalla se oscureció y al oído de Kohaku llegaron unos sensuales susurros q decían –si tienes miedo, yo te cuidare-, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, haciendo sonreír malvadamente al zorrito, el cual no había notado q el lobo lo estaba observando y sobretodo escuchando, desde q la pantalla empezó a oscurecer.

La película transcurrió normalmente, con algunos sustos cada vez q la mocosa de cabello negro aparecía de la nada; el lobo estaba algo aburrido, ya q había visto la película y no le causaba el mas mínimo placer tener q volver a verla, _como rayos se van a asustar de una mocosa desgreñada? Ufff mejor hago otra cosa o voy a descuartizar al próximo q grite_, miro a su alrededor, a su derecha estaban Kohaku y Kyubi en el suelo, en el sofá estaban Neil, Tarja y Haku, a su izquierda estaban Orochimaru en el piso, muy cerca de él….

Demasiado para calmar sus alborotadas hormonas, las cuales ya estaban a mil por la luna, en el otro sofá estaban Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke (era un sillón de los grandes).

Estaba tan entretenido buscando a quien molestar q no había notado q estaba siendo observado por Orochimaru, el cual tenia el mismo problema q él.

El vampiro dijo a su oído –estas aburrido?- el lobo asintió y dijo al oído del vampiro –no tienes idea de cuanto- el vampiro dijo –puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el lobo asintió y el vampiro dijo –es cierto q los lobos están en celo?- el lobo asintió y dijo –pero yo no… así q olvida lo q sea q estés pensando- el vampiro sonrió y dijo –ok- un rato después el vampiro no aguanto la curiosidad y dijo –el chico es tu compañero?- el lobo miro a Kohaku, el cual estaba muy ceñido viendo la película y dijo al vampiro –es como mi hermano-

_q chupa sangre mas curioso, q será? Le gusto? O le gusta Kohaku? Es q no puede quedarse calmado?, tiene q hablarme tan de repente con esa boquita y esos colmillitos… y ese cuerpazo… no, no, ya deja de pensar idioteces Inuki, el líder debe ser selectivo con sus compañeros… pero con este papacito al lado… como diablos me contengo?!! Si esta para comérselo… grrr_

El lobo siguió disimuladamente observando a Orochimaru, de repente el vampiro le dijo –tu también estas muy suculento- el lobo se quedo pálido _también?? , jejejeje otro q lee mentes_ miro al vampiro y sonrió dulce y seductoramente.

Al acabar la película, muchos se levantaron del suelo y se desperezaron estirándose, la camisa de Kohaku se levanto un poco a causa de q levanto mucho los brazos, dejando inocentemente a Kyubi ver su sexy ombligo, el zorrito se sentía en el paraíso viendo aquella escultural figura frente a él, estirándose perezosamente, pero el encanto duro poco, ya q el exterminador decidió ir a dormir en el cuarto q compartirían Naruto, Sasuke e Inuki.

Itachi, dormiría en el cuarto de al lado con Orochimaru, Kyubi y nuestro adorado sensei.

Haku y Neil tenían la idea de dormir solitos, pero tuvieron q desecharla, ya q al oír la idea Kohaku mando a su amiga Kirara a vigilarlos, en caso de q quisieran "comerse la torta antes de la boda".

Al dirigirse a las habitaciones, Naruto dijo a Kohaku –oye, inútil… por q mandaste a Kirara a dormir con los tortolitos?- el exterminador dijo –por la misma razón q duermo con ustedes- el azabache y el ojiazul se miraron y entraron a la habitación, minutos después todos estaban dormidos.

Al día siguiente Kohaku se levanto muy temprano, miro a sus compañeros de habitación y sonrió al verlos tan tranquilos durmiendo, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar por la sala diviso debajo de la puerta una carta, la recogió y al ver el emisor de inmediato la abrió.

La carta era de su hermana menor Lyn, la cual había abandonado su hogar después de la muerte de Sango, la susodicha carta decía "necesito hablar contigo… Lyn".

El chico se recostó a la silla donde estaba tomando café, cerró los ojos y suspiro abatido, de repente Kyubi dijo –buenos días, Kohaku- el chico abrió de golpe los ojos y dijo al zorro –buenos días Kyubi- el zorro miraba el trozo de papel estrujado entre los dedos de Kohaku y dijo –una carta de alguien indeseable?- el chico dijo –es de una chica- el zorro lo miro sorprendido, tomo una silla y se sentó frente al chico diciendo –cuéntame mas- el chico se puso de pie y dijo –no puedo, lo siento- se dirigió a la salida de la cocina, sitio donde la voz de Kyubi lo detuvo diciendo –la chica es tu novia?- el chico dijo recostándose al umbral de la puerta –es linda… simpática, tiene un carácter bastante fuerte… pero no, no es mi novia y no pienso decirte mas- ambos se miraron, Kakashi interrumpió el contacto visual diciendo –Kohaku, hay una linda señorita preguntando por ti afuera, no piensas atenderla?-

El chico abrió la puerta y fue saludado con una monumental cachetada, q le dejo los dedos pintados de la chica en su mejilla derecha y un poco de sangre al mismo lado del labio, el chico se limpio la sangre y dijo tomándola de la mano –vamos a otro lado- Kakashi al ver tan "dulce saludo" dijo –en mi habitación ya no hay nadie, si quieren pueden arreglarse ahí- la chica sonrió y le hizo una leve reverencia, mientras el exterminador la guiaba a la habitación de Kakashi.

Kyubi dijo –quien es la chica?- el peliblanco lo miro y dijo –no se, pero si es su novia, tienes las de perder mi querido amigo- el zorro lo miro de un modo desafiante y dijo –esa niña no es competencia para mi, imbecil-

En ese momento entraron los hermanos Uchiha, al verlos Kyubi tuvo una malvada idea: darle celos a Kakashi, se posiciono detrás de Itachi y dijo –oye, Itachi… tienes planes para hoy?- el Uchiha se sirvió café y se sentó a leer el periódico en la mesa, Sasuke dijo –saben quien es la muchacha q subió con Kohaku?- Kakashi respondió –según se, es su novia-

Kyubi le lanzo una mirada desafiante y siguió con su malvado plan –Itachi, te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo?- el de larga cabellera dijo –tengo otros planes- el Uchiha menor se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó junto a su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kakashi, la pareja tenía una discusión bastante fuerte, el chico dijo –creí q no querías volver a verme…- la chica dijo –nunca he dicho eso- el exterminador se sentó en una cama y dijo –la ultima vez q hablamos me dijiste q me odiabas y q no querías volver a saber de mi, q seria mejor q estuviera muerto, recuerdas?- la chica se sentó a su lado y dijo –lo se… se q no debí decir eso, pero… recuerda lo q paso el día anterior y como me sentí después de 'eso'- el chico agacho la cabeza y dijo casi en un susurro –yo también estaba muy mal después de la muerte de Sango…- la chica lo abrazo y dijo –lamento lo de la cachetada- el chico se sorprendió ante esto, y correspondiendo el abrazo dijo –tranquila, es tu forma de demostrar afecto-.

En ese momento Naruto abrió la puerta y al ver a la chica dijo –hola Lyn, como estas?- la chica soltó a Kohaku y corrió a saludar al rubio con un caluroso abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla, el rubio la invito a desayunar y los tres bajaron a la cocina.

Al entrar Inuki, Tarja, Haku, Neil y Orochimaru estaban desayunando, Kohaku dijo –buenos días chicos-, todos miraron a la chica q los acompañaba, la cual era un poco mas baja q Kohaku, tenia el cabello por los hombros color negro, ojos cafés, un mirada desafiante y una dulce sonrisa (solo para sus amigos), Kohaku al ver la manera en q miraban a su acompañante dijo –por cierto ella es Lyn, se va a quedar unos días con nosotros, así q por favor compórtense-

Lyn dijo –no tienes por q ser tan grosero, Kohaku- el exterminador le ofreció una silla al lado de Tarja, Lyn se puso a conversar con la gótica, mientras desayunaba.

Inuki se puso de pie y dijo –Kohaku, podrías acompañarme?- el chico acepto y ambos salieron a la cascada, al llegar Inuki dijo –quien es la chica?- el exterminador dijo –es mi hermana menor, pero no quiero q los demás se enteren, en especial Kyubi- el lobo dijo –se nota q le gustas… a ti también te gusta, verdad?- el chico se sonrojo y dijo –emmm un poco- el lobo sonrió de manera picara y dijo –entonces lo q quieres es darle celos-

El chico se quedo callado, entonces el lobo dijo –de mi boca no saldrá una palabra, pero deberías decirle al zorro lo q sientes… quien sabe.. Tal vez hasta se vean lindos de novios- el chico s sonrojo aun mas y dijo –aun no quiero casarme- el lobo al ver la expresión tan dulce e inocente de Kohaku dijo entre risas –aunque no creo q con esa cara de angelito Kyubi se apegue a nuestras reglas //nada de pastel antes de la boda// ¬.¬U –Inuki!!! No soy de esos, lobo pervertido- el lobo se hecho a reír a carcajadas, contagiando al exterminador.

Después de un rato ambos entraron a la casa, encontrando a Naruto y Sasuke jugando ajedrez y a Tarja y Lyn viendo una serie, Kohaku se acerco para ver de q trataba, lo mismo hizo un zorrito del tamaño de la pequeña Kirara, el cual se echo al lado de Kohaku, el chico lo miro y le rasco detrás de una de sus orejitas de modo afectuoso (LK: sabrá quien es? O lo hace "inocentemente"/D: seguro Kyubi quiere calentarle la pierna y otras partes al mocoso), el zorrito se subió al hombro de Kohaku, buscando una mejor vista (LK: De Kohaku o de la tele?/D: -.-U) se acurruco al cuello del chico y empezó a aspirar el dulce aroma de canela q expiraba el audaz exterminador, el chico al sentir eso, tomo del lomo al zorrito y lo coloco suavemente en el sofá (LK: aww, pobre Kyubi)

El exterminador estaba viendo la serie, hasta q de repente Inuki y Kohaku se dieron cuenta de algo, de algo q jamás habían visto, la serie era sensitive pornograph!! Una serie hard yaoi y la estaban viendo como si nada!!! (LK: Inuki y Kyubi estaban tomando nota) el chico se puso de pie y dijo totalmente sonrojado –acabo de recordar q tengo algo q hacer en el bosque, nos vemos en la cena- y se fue.

Pov Kohaku:

Es divertido hablar con ese lobo latoso, ahora estamos entrando a la casa y vemos a los tortolitos jugando ajedrez, _el idiota de Naruto dijo q no sentía nada por el Uchiha y mírenlos, tan tiernos jugando ajedrez_, mire hacia la sala y estaban Lyn y Tarja viendo una serie, me acerque a ver de q trataba, parece q es una serie de anime… no me extraña Lyn siempre ha sido otaku, mire hacia el sofá y estaba un lindo zorrito rojo, es raro … tiene nueve colas, será..?

No, no creo, es un lindo zorrito, seria raro q se trasformara en un zorrito tan lindo, le rasque la orejita suavemente y parece agradarle, vaya q es confianzudo! Se me subió al hombro, pero q rayos hace?

Esta… ronroneándome en el cuello, se siente… se siente tan bien, tengo q retener un estupido gemido, pero q rayos! Ese zorrito parece darse cuenta y ahora esta oliéndome, esta rozando mi cuello con su pequeña y fría nariz, ah, llámenme pervertido, pero si esto lo estuviera haciendo Kyubi seria mas placentero.

Tuve q detenerlo lo tome del lomo y lo coloque sobre el sofá, parece q no se molesto, hora estoy viendo la televisión e intentando alejar todo pensamiento indebido de mi mente, todo pensamiento sobre Kyubi y yo, estoy intentando enfocarme en otras cosas no pervertidas, cuando de pronto me pregunto: a donde rayos va la mano de ese tipo? Ah!!! Es…es… es … yaoi!!!, rayos… me sonroje… Kyubi, digo el zorrito se dio cuenta, no, no puedo quedarme, le dije a los demás q volvería a la hora de la cena y me fui a caminar un rato, de verdad lo necesito, necesito poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Pov normal:

Al acabar la serie Tarja y Lyn se pusieron a hacer la cena, la gótica dijo –Lyn, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la otra dijo –claro- la gótica dijo –desde cuando sales con Kohaku?- la otra pensó_ salgo con quien?? Q le pasa a esta loca? Ahh seguro piensan q soy su novia… mmm ese idiota…_ -desde hace unos meses- la gótica sonrió y dijo –puedes decirme la verdad, nunca se lo diré a los chicos- la chica dijo picando mas rápido la cebolla –no se de que hablas- la gótica dijo cerrando la puerta de la cocina –a Kohaku le gusta Kyubi- la otra sonrió y dijo –creías q no lo había notado? Kohaku es mi hermano y conozco cada uno de sus gestos- la gótica se rió y dijo –tal parece q no soy la única con mente malvada- la hermana del cazador dijo –me ayudarías a unirlos?- Tarja acepto y ambas se rieron maquiavélicamente.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta de atrás (la de la cocina), Inuki abrió la puerta y al ver a Kohaku cargando un gran bulto negro dijo –q traes? Mocoso- el chico dijo –algo pesado, imbecil… sirve de algo y ayúdame- el lobo se acerco y tomo el bulto, al llevarlo a la cocina lo abrió y pudo ver q eran las cosas de Kohaku, miro al chico (el cual estaba recostado a la puerta con la cabeza agachada), se acerco y abrazándolo contra su pecho dijo –todo va a estar bien cachorro- el chico se aferro a su camisa mientras ocultaba su rostro en su fuerte pecho (aclaro: estos dos se quieren como amigos)

El lobo acaricio su cabecita afectuosamente y una idea cruzo por su mente, y como el lobito travieso q era decidió llevarla a cabo: provocar a Kohaku (era mejor verlo furioso q deprimido)- no creo q a tu zorrito le guste verte con esa cara de tostel- el chico le dio un suave golpe en el costado y dijo – él no es mi "zorrito" y no estoy deprimido…- se alejo del lobo sentándose en una silla cercana y continuo -… es solo q me sentí raro- el lobo se sentó a su lado y lo obligo a recostar su cabeza a su hombro, el chico sonrió al sentir la inusual muestra de afecto por parte del lobo.

En ese momento Kyubi entro y al verlos tan afectuosos dijo –interrumpo?- el chico miraba a un punto fijo en el piso, Inuki al ver q no respondía dijo –no, solo hablábamos- Kyubi miro el bulto y dijo –Kohaku, son tus cosas?- el chico dejo de mirar la mancha del piso y recogiendo el bulto dijo algo parecido a un –nh- Inuki y Kyubi vieron al cazador saliendo a una de las habitaciones desocupadas en la segunda planta para instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

Cuando salio Kohaku, Inuki dijo –zorro, voy a llevar a Kohaku a dar una vuelta- el zorro dijo -se veía muy mal- el lobo sonrió y dijo –parece q te gusta el cachorro- el zorro dijo –mi vida personal no es tu asunto- al oír eso el lobo se puso de pie y dijo –pero la de Kohaku si! … ahora si de verdad lo quieres vas a tener q hacer algo bueno por él- el zorro dijo –y como q sugieres?- el lobo iba saliendo de la cocina cuando contesto –improvisa-

Orochimaru miraba desde la sala aquello y dijo a Naruto –parece q el cazador tuvo un mal día- el rubio dijo –es mejor q no lo comentes, él no quiere q Lyn se de cuenta- Lyn se acerco y dijo con los brazos cruzados –q no me de cuenta de q?- el ojiazul sonrió nervioso dijo –emmm, Kohaku me mataría si te digo, gomene- la chica sonrió malvadamente y dijo –y yo te convertiría en un hurón si no me dices ahora mismo- el rubio dijo –lo siento, pero di mi palabra la chica se sentó a su lado y dijo colocando una mano sobre su muslo –eres un gran amigo, Kohaku debe estar orgulloso de poder contar con chicos tan lindos y leales- el ojiazul se sonrojo.

En ese momento entraron los hermanos Uchiha (estaban hablando afuera), Itachi se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Sasuke se moría de celos al ver la mano de Lyn en el muslo de SU rubio _q le pasa a esta pe…persona? (perra) como se le ocurre tocar a MI Naruto? Y encima él le sonríe? Tranquilo Sasuke… respira… tal vez quiera ser amable… pero eso no explica por q esa zorra toca a mi rubio!!!_

Kakashi se acerco a Sasuke y dijo en voz baja –deja los celos, él solo te quiere a ti, mocoso- el Uchiha menor sonrió para sus adentros y dijo –no creo q siendo amable conmigo, ganes puntos con Itachi- el peliblanco sonrió bajo la mascara y dijo revolviendo los cabellos de Sasuke –eres bastante listo, mocoso!! Jejejejeje-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kohaku, éste y el lindo lobito (LK: me encantan los lobos) estaban tumbados en la cama del menor conversando tranquilamente, hasta q Inuki dijo sentándose –vamos a dar una vuelta- el chico dijo lo mas sensato y tocando la frente del lobo respondió divertido –acaso la calentura te esta afectando el cerebro?- el lobo le dio un suave golpecito a la mano del cazador retirándola del sitio donde estaba y dijo –no tengo calentura, mocoso… (O si?) Además, q tiene de malo q vayamos a caminar un rato?- el chico dijo –no tengo ganas de hacer nada- el lobo sonrió malvadamente, lo halo de la camisa, obligándolo a salir del cuarto, lo arrastro (literalmente) hasta la salida de la casa y lo llevo al bosque de bambú.

Al ver la "sutil" manera en q ambos salieron de la casa una sombra sonrió malvadamente –esta noche me divertiré en grande- los dos amigos se dirigían al oscuro bosque, ignorando q esa noche conocerían a dos personajes bastante particulares.

Luego de caminar un rato ambos se detuvieron en un llano cercano al precipicio, se tumbaron en la fresca hierba, la cual estaba rociada por el sereno nocturno; el lobo y el cazador llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, tanto así q sabían exactamente lo q le preocupaba o no al otro, el líder de la manada de lobos estaba bastante callado, algo no muy común en él

Kohaku al notarlo lo llamo –pulgoso- el lobo respondió –nh- el chico se sentó y dijo –algo te preocupa, dime q es- el lobo dijo –ser líder es una gran responsabilidad, todos esperan algo de mi, los soldados q los guíe, los otros lideres q me consiga parejas…- al oír eso Kohaku interrumpió diciendo- parejas?-el lobo continuo –los lideres de las manadas tienen derecho a tener mas de dos parejas, si así lo quieren- el chico sonrió malvadamente y dijo –cuantas parejas has tenido?- el lobo se sonrojo y después de un golpazo en la cabeza le dijo –eso no se pregunta, cachorro!!!- el chico después de tremenda queca se echo a reír.

De pronto se quedo mudo al escuchar unos pasos en el bosque, los cuales también fueron escuchados por el audaz lobo, el cual se transformo en un hermoso ejemplar canino (el lobo q había descrito anteriormente), como los cazadores expertos q eran se adentraron en el oscuro bosque buscando a su "inocente" presa

Kohaku se había alejado bastante del lobo alfa (Inuki) escuchaba ruidos por todas partes, e intentaba concentrarse en buscar a la persona o cosa q anduviera merodeando los alrededores con malas intenciones, pero por azares del destino él es la victima de esta oscura noche.

De entre las sombras era observado muy insistentemente por un misterioso joven, vestido de negro, con el cabello corto, el cual tenia un flequito q le cubría parte de la cara del lado izquierdo, tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y hermosos ojos grises, usaba un collar negro q tenia tres colmillos del mismo color, el cual lo siguió hasta q estuvo seguro de q estaba solo, sonrió pervertidamente y dijo en un susurro –eres mío, niño- se acerco sigilosamente hacia su espalda y lo atrapo en un posesivo abrazo

El chico empezó a resistirse de inmediato y antes de q gritara le tapo con su mano la boca y dijo a su oído –si no quieres q te lastime, mas te vale cooperar, niño- el chico volvió a intentar liberarse, pero el joven se negaba a soltarlo y empezaba a meterle mano.

Kohaku le mordió la mano logrando q le soltara la boca y dijo –INUKI!!!- el joven le volvió a tapar la boca y dijo –cállate, niño o juro q te voy a partir en dos!- el chico seguía resistiéndose, cosa q divertía y excitaba sobre manera a aquel joven, el cual ya empezaba a bajarse el cierre del pantalón (LK: o.o pobre Kohaku! Me lo van a violar!! D: naa, solo van a hacer q le duela el culo un mes, tarada)

De repente una joven de cabello negro y ojos violeta se acerco a la escena y dijo –veo q te estas divirtiendo, querido- el joven dijo –largate, alquimista- la joven sonrió y dijo halando una cadena, a la cual iba atado por el cuello Inuki (tenia cadenas en las manos y pies y un lindo collar de perro en el cuello) –creí q te gustaría mas un lobito, q un simple mocoso- el lobo dijo –suéltame, maldita bruja- al oír eso la joven le dio una fuerte bofetada y dijo –a mi me respetas, lobo- el lobo sonrió y lanzo a los cielos un aullido.

Kohaku ya había experimentado esa técnica secreta entre los líderes de los lobos de la región, entonces decidió cerrar fuertemente los ojos y esperar lo peor, de repente todo se puso oscuro y una gran manada de lobos negros como las mismas sombras q los rodeaban, empezaron a emerger de la nada, atacando al joven q acosaba a Kohaku y liberando a Inuki de su encadenada situación (LK: q baka sonó eso!)

Kohaku espero a q los lobos de sombra se fueran, justo en ese instante arrojo una bomba al suelo, disipando una gran cantidad de humo en aquel sitio, haciendo q el joven de ojos grises y la de ojos violeta se tuvieran q alejar debido a la intensidad del veneno paralizador, el cual para desgracia de Inuki funciona muy bien en los demonios con orejas de animal, el chico vio a su compañero tumbado en el piso inconsciente, tomo su celular y llamo a la cabaña, sitio donde Sasuke le contesto:

K: hola?/S: hola Kohaku, q pasa? Suenas alterado/ K: nada…. Es solo q Inuki y yo tuvimos un pequeño problema…. Y necesitamos….a ..Ayuda (a él también le estaba afectando por no llevar la mascara LK: q mocoso mas descuidado!)/S: seguro estas bien? Donde están?/K: en el bosque…. Dile a…k…Kirara…. Q me busque….

Y se colgó la llamada

Sasuke se fue al cuarto de Kohaku y levanto a la pequeña gatita, luego la llevo a la cocina y dijo a Itachi –hay problemas en el bosque, yo me encargo- Naruto estaba ahí (comiendo ramen) y dijo –quien esta en problemas?- el Uchiha menor dijo –lo siento, pero no quiero preocuparte-

Itachi intento leer la mente de su hermano y estos fueron los resultados _es Kohaku y el lobo, por favor mi Naru… no te preocupes, yo me encargare y te los traeré de vuelta, y tu Itachi, cuídalo mientras vengo_ el Uchiha mayor pensó _te has vuelto loco? El bosque es peligroso, o es q quieres impresionar al rubio idiota? al menos llevate a alguien_ en ese momento apareció Kakashi

Eso lo aprovecho Itachi, el cual se acerco y dijo a su oído lo q leyó en la mente de su hermano y agrego –acompáñalo y tráelo de vuelta… ya veré luego como compensarte- por la mente del peliblanco solo pasaba una idea: salvaje y ardiente sexo. (XD)

Kakashi acepto la tarea y se fue acompañado de Sasuke y Kirara.

Al llegar al sitio, los encontraron inconscientes, Kakashi cargo a Inuki y Sasuke a Kohaku, los llevaron a la casa y luego de ser examinador por Lyn, la chica dijo –el baka de Kohaku hizo una excelente poción paralizadora, lo malo es q él también sufrió los efectos-

Naruto se acerco a la cama del exterminador y dijo –cuanto tiempo van a estar así?- Tarja respondió –tal vez una o dos horas- el rubio se preguntaba q les habría ocurrido para q tuvieran q usar un veneno paralizante? Con q clase de monstruo se toparon? Y las más importante de todas: q rayos hacían en el bosque con esa oscuridad??

Todos salieron del cuarto, para darle mas espacio a la recuperación de los enfermos, todos excepto un lindo zorrito rojo q se quedo escondido dentro de la mochila de Kohaku, al asegurarse q todos se habían ido, decidió salir y acompañar a su lindo cazador, se echo a su lado y espero a q despertara de los efectos del veneno.

Minutos después entro Orochimaru con la firme intención de visitar a su lobito (LK: visitar o aprovecharse de q no puede moverse? O: mmm buena idea), se acerco cual gato a su presa hacia la cama de Inuki y se dispuso a acariciar sus cabellos y orejitas, el vampiro estaba fascinado con aquel aroma a vainilla q expedía cada poro de la piel del lobo, tanto q no se dio cuenta de q era observado desde la cama contigua por un par de pequeños ojitos azules.

El dueño de aquellos ojitos se canso de ser un simple espectador y luego de tomar su forma humana dijo –parece q al vampiro le gustan los lobos- el vampiro dijo –cállate pedofilo, por lo menos no me transformo en un mini pulgoso para acercarme mas a un mocoso q ya esta apartado- de repente la voz de Kohaku detuvo la discusión –se puede saber q hacen los dos aquí?- el vampiro dijo –vinimos a hacerles una visita, pero como estaban dormidos … no quisimos despertarlos-

El exterminador se sentó en la cama y dijo –mas vale q empiecen a decir la verdad, los escuche discutir y quiero saber q significa eso de mini pulgoso o de q al vampiro le gustan los lobos- el zorro dijo –el zorrito q se subió a tu hombro hoy era yo en mi… digamos forma chibi y en cuanto a lo de q al vampiro le gustan los lobos, es cierto- el chico sonrió y dijo –no se lo diré a nadie, pero procura no lastimarlo- intento levantarse y al ver q estaba en bóxer y una camiseta de tirantes dijo –emmm, podrían salir un momento?- el vampiro sonrió malvadamente y dijo –q pasa Kohaku? Te falta algo?- el chico se sonrojo y dijo –necesito privacidad- el zorro se puso de pie y se llevo al vampiro consigo.

Minutos después Kohaku llego a la sala y vio a Itachi y Sasuke jugando ajedrez, Itachi se puso de pie y dijo –mañana tengo asuntos q resolver, buenas noches, hermano- el menor le sonrió y dijo –q descanses- Kohaku se sentó en el lugar de Itachi y empezó una partida con Sasuke, después de un par de movimientos Sasuke dijo –q harás mañana?- el cazador dijo –aun no se, Lyn se va de compras con Tarja y el lobo tiene una reunión, por q?- el menor de los Uchiha dijo –me gustaría q fuéramos a pescar los tres- el cazador dijo –tres?-

Naruto lo abrazo por la espalda y dijo –si, los tres… suena divertido, verdad?- el exterminador sonrió y dijo –si, esta bien- el Uchiha menor hizo un movimiento acompañado de un –jaque- Kohaku sonrió y haciendo otro movimiento dijo –jaque mate, Uchiha- Kyubi se sentó cerca del tablero para ver el juego (LK: o a Kohaku?) después de otra partida (con la victoria de Sasuke) Naruto dijo –me gustaría seguir acompañándolos, pero ya me pesan mis ojitos, buenas noches- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kohaku y otro a un sonrojado Sasuke, el cual se sonrojo aun mas y dijo –q descanses ….mi Naru- esto ultimo lo dijo bajito, pero igual lo escucho el ojiazul, el cual se sonrojo y siguió su camino.

Kyubi se sentó en el lugar de Naruto y se dispuso a distraer al cazador, acariciando disimuladamente sus piernas, dándole miradas insinuantes, haciendo comentarios con doble sentido y todo esto lo hacia "inocentemente", percatándose q cada vez mas Kohaku se ruborizaba y sentía un calor en su vientre (D: y su amiguito empieza a despertar xD) Sasuke se había dado cuenta de aquel jueguito y dijo muriéndose de la risa por dentro –voy a traer unas cocas, ya vengo- y se fue

Kyubi sonrió a su cazador y dijo –te han dicho q eres demasiado guapo para tu edad?- el chico dijo ruborizado –lo siento pero tengo novia- el zorro sabia q era mentira (Lyn le dijo todo) lo tomo con delicadeza de la barbilla y dijo acercándose –tu hermana me dijo la verdad, no tienes por q fingir, ni huirme, nunca te haré daño- el chico retiro la mano del zorro y dijo –no soy un cobarde, no estoy huyendo… solo estoy … -

El zorro se divertía viendo como su niño trataba de asimilar aquellos sentimientos tan confusos, lo tomo de las mejillas con igual delicadeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas rozándolos, empezó a saborearlos lenta y tortuosamente, hasta q decidió poner fin a aquel beso por falta de oxigeno, pego suavemente su frente a la de su niño y abrió perezosamente los ojos, para descubrir q su cazador aun los tenia cerrados y q sobre sus mejillas había un tierno sonrojo, mismo q lo hizo sonreír al ver tan dulce y angelical imagen.

El chico abrió los ojos y dijo –po…. Por …por q..-

El zorro se adelanto y dijo –por q te bese?- el chico asintió, entonces el zorro dijo a su oído –por q te quiero, mi niño y no voy a dejar q nada ni nadie nos separe… (Se aparto un poco) a menos, claro q tu quieras q nos separemos- el chico miro a su zorrito y negó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, suspiro y dijo –no estoy tan loco, zorrito- el zorro sonrió y antes de q pudiera decir nada Kohaku lo había besado dulcemente

El zorro sonrió para sus adentros por la iniciativa de su niño, lo tomo de la nuca y empezó a profundizar el beso, toco con su lengua los labios de su niño, pidiendo permiso para explorar el interior de aquella deliciosa cavidad, mismo permiso q Kohaku no tardo en concederle, permitiéndole a su inexperta lengua juguetear con la gemela del zorro, acariciando tímidamente el pecho del mismo, extasiándolo sobremanera.

Sasuke llego a la sala y al ver tal espectáculo dijo –ejem- los otros seguían en lo suyo, el Uchiha dijo mas fuerte –ejem!!- los dos se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron mutuamente, Sasuke se sentó y dijo –parece q estaban ocupados- Kyubi lo miraba amenazadoramente y Kohaku dijo –si, estábamos bastante ocupados, pero esta bien – el zorro agrego –podemos seguir en otra ocasión- el cazador se sonrojo y se rió con su zorrito.

Sasuke sonrió y dijo –me alegra q estén juntos, hacen linda pareja- el cazador se sonrojo aun mas y dijo –tu te verías muy bien con cierto rubio revoltoso- el azabache sonrió y dijo –si, hace unos días leí su mente y me di cuenta de q me quiere, pero le da miedo decírmelo, por q cree q voy a ser tan imbecil en rechazarlo- el zorro dijo –dile lo q sientes- la voz adormilada del rubio dijo –decirle q a quien?- el azabache se acerco y dijo a los otros –podrían dejarnos un momento?- Kohaku se levanto y se fue a su habitación acompañado de un chibi zorrito.

El azabache acorralo a su rubio y dijo contra sus labios –Naru-baka te quiero- el rubio se sonrojo lo tomo de la nuca y dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios –yo mas, dobe- el azabache devoro los labios del rubio, el cual ni lerdo ni perezoso correspondió el beso introduciendo lentamente su lengua en la cavidad del azabache, segundos después se separaron por la dichosa falta de aire (.#)

Se miraron con pasión y Sasuke dijo –vamos al cuarto- el rubio inocente dijo –para q?- el azabache lo tomo de la mano y dijo –a partir de hoy duermes en mi cama- el ojiazul sonrió y dijo –pero no podremos… tu sabes… conocernos- (LK: q pervertido, Naru) el azabache sonrió pervertidamente y dijo –ya tendremos tiempo para eso, mi Naru… mucho tiempo- le dio otro apasionado beso en el pasillo, acariciando furtivamente su espalda y parte de su pecho, acción q fue repetida por el rubiecito, ambos respiraban aceleradamente debido a las caricias del otro

Hasta q de repente……–se puede saber q hacen aquí? Y a esta hora?- la voz del peliblanco los sorprendió en plena fiesta.

Azabache y ojiazul no podían estar mas sonrojados, Itachi salio del cuarto y dijo –a dormir, Sasuke- el azabache se metió al cuarto q compartía con el lobo y el cazador, se tumbo en la cama de Naruto y espero a q él entrara, lo cual hizo segundos después, se tumbo a su lado y abrazándose a su pecho dijo –q descanses, Sasu-koi - el azabache recostó su mejilla a la cabeza del rubio y dijo perezosamente –igual.. Mi..Naru-koi – (LK: para quien no sepa, koi = amor/novio (a))

En la otra cama el cazador dormía con un chibi zorrito entre sus brazos y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Querido lector: déjenme un review para ver si les gusto mi pequeño arreglo y disculpen los "q" es q es mi forma de escribir y no lo puedo evitar


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente el sol azotaba los ojos del cazador, el cual tenia muchas ganas de levantarse (aja y yo nací ayer), un lindo zorrito se coloco sobre su pecho y empezó a lamerle el cuello, las mejillas, el lóbulo de su oído, parte de su pecho, eran tantas las caricias a su cuerpo q Kohaku entre suspiros y pequeños jadeos dijo –basta Kyubi, quiero dormir un rato mas..- el zorrito se transformo en el apuesto joven y luego de besar su cuello dijo –vamos, mi niño… se supone q vas de pesca hoy, no es q tenga ganas de q te vayas… si por mi fuera me quedaría todo el día aquí contigo-

El chico lo abrazo y dijo –yo también, pero ese baka me pidió q lo acompañara, aunque… si va Naruto, para q quiere q vaya yo?- se sentó y el zorro dijo –si quieres te acompaño- el chico sonrió y después de un fugaz beso dijo –me encantaría, mi zorrito- levanto la sabana evitando q Kyubi mirara y dijo –podrías dejarme un momento?- el zorrito sonrió y dijo –no tienes por q sentir pena de q te vea en ropa interior _me muero por verte con menos, pero no me dejas _ahora somos pareja y debemos tenernos mutua confianza- el chico se sonrojo y dijo –lo se, pero aun así me da pena- el zorro dejo salir su lado pervertido y dijo –tranquilo, tienes un hermoso cuerpo y un sexy ombligo, prometo no aprovecharme, jejejeje-

El chico no podía estar mas sonrojado y dijo –en serio te gusta mi ombligo?- el zorro asintió efusivamente, Kohaku bajo la sabana mostrándole a su zorrito aquel apetecible manjar (a ojos del zorro) el zorro se acerco a su niño y dijo a su oído en un sensual susurro –puedo besarlo?- el chico casi sufre un infarto, se quedo mudo y lo único q pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, se tumbo en la cama, quedando a merced del zorro (pocito, va a perder las orejitas)

Kyubi le beso la frente, y fue descendiendo lentamente haciendo un caminito con sus besos hasta el cuello de su cazador, el cual se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir como desquiciado, el zorro siguió besando sus hombros, moviendo delicadamente la camiseta q le estorbaba el paso.

Se levanto un poco y levanto un poco la camiseta del chico, para poder seguir besando su abdomen y llegar a su objetivo, el cual delineo suavemente con sus labios y luego empezó a besarlo con devoción, introduciendo de vez en cuando su traviesa lengua, arrancándole mas de un jadeo al chico debajo suyo, el cual no resistió mas y empezó a acariciar el cabello de su zorro, su cuello, su espalda, sus hombros.

Ambos estaban fascinados el uno con el otro, Kohaku con la experiencia y sutileza de Kyubi y el zorro con la dulzura e inocencia de su cazador.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene q acabar, cierto rubio entrometido abrió la puerta y los vio besándose y acariciándose acaloradamente.

Naruto aclaro su garganta para hacerse notar, pero al parecer aquellos dos estaban más entretenidos en su juego, el ojiazul cerro de golpe la puerta y ambos volvieron a ver de quien se trataba.

El rubio sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Inuki diciendo –parece q interrumpí algo- Kohaku se acomodo la ropa, mientras su zorro se levantaba de la cama, algo despeinado y con la camisa desacomodada (a causa de las caricias del cazador)

Kyubi dijo para cambiar el tema –paso algo, Naruto?- el ojiazul miro a Kohaku y dijo –no tanto como lo q estuvo a punto de pasar aquí- el zorro dijo –emm, siempre van de pesca?- el rubio dijo –esa es la idea, pero como cierto cazador no se aparecía, vine a ver si tenia algún problema…. (Sonrisa perversa made in Uzumaki) aunque según lo q vi, no parecía q tuvieran alguno- el cazador dijo –podrían esperar afuera?- el zorro pensó _maldito Naruto, si no hubiera llegado MI niño y yo ya nos habríamos conocido mas a fondo, pero no… como el estreñido y él no pudieron tener nada, los demás tampoco, je menudo egoísta de mierda_.

El rubio y el zorro salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina, sitio donde ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a cierto lobo vestido con un elegante y sensual traje, negro con algunos detalles en azul marino.

Inuki estaba tranquilamente tomando café, cuando Naruto le dijo –de donde sacaste eso?- el lobo miro de reojo al rubio y dijo –tengo una reunión con los demás lideres y pidieron ir con los trajes ceremoniales- el ojiazul dijo –yo creí q esos fulanos trajes eran ridículos-

El lobo sonrió y dijo –pues ya vez q no (miro su reloj) y… me gustaría seguir discutiendo de ropa ridícula, pero si no me voy ya, me matan- se puso de pie y al atravesar el umbral de la cocina se encontró con Orochimaru, el cual no podía creer q Inuki pudiera verse tan… tan… exquisito.

El vampiro se sentó al lado de Kakashi y dijo al peliplateado –a donde va?- el sensei sonrió bajo la mascara y dijo –acaso son celos lo q huelo?- el vampiro dijo visiblemente molesto –no estoy celoso!... solo quiero saber a donde va- Naruto respondió la inquietud del vampiro diciendo –va a la entrada del cañón de los lamentos a reunirse con los otros lideres- en ese momento entro Haku y dijo –q otros lideres?- Kakashi dijo –los lideres de las otras manadas- el de cabello largo solo esbozo un –ah-

Lyn y Kohaku entraron y el cazador al ver q casi todos estaban presentes dijo –oigan, quiero aprovechar q todos están aquí, para decirles la razón por la q los mande a llamar- Neil (q acaba de entrar) dijo –aww y yo creí q querías vernos por q nos extrañabas- el exterminador le dio un suave golpe en las costillas y dijo –como iba diciendo; me echaron de la aldea de exterminadores- todos sabían, pero igual se sorprendieron q lo dijera tan calmado y antes de q cualquiera pudiera decir nada continuo –pero antes de q me digan cualquier cosa, ya tengo donde vivir y para los q no sepan Lyn es mi hermana menor… así q si veo q le coquetean tendrán serios problemas conmigo y Kirara- el zorro se rió y dijo –y para los q estamos interesados en el hermano mayor? Acaso tendremos problemas con la pequeña cuñadita?-

La chica dijo –el único problema conmigo, seria q lastimen a mi hermano- el rubio dijo –Kyubi, acaso estas interesado en el cazador?- el exterminador miro al zorro, esperando la respuesta _no temas, se q me quieres… demuéstrale a todos estos bakas amigos míos q de verdad vales la pena, demuéstrame q estas dispuesto a arriesgar todo por mi, como yo lo estoy por ti_, pensó el chico q abrazaba a su hermana menor por la cintura.

El zorro tomo la mano de Kohaku y dijo –anoche Kohaku y yo empezamos a ser pareja - todos empezaron a felicitarlos

En ese momento entro el menor de los Uchiha y dijo –Naruto y yo también empezamos una relación anoche- Itachi miro a su hermano y al rubio q se le acerco para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

El Uchiha mayor estaba consiente de q de ese modo no se podría restaurar a su clan, se levanto de su asiento y tomo del brazo a su hermano para sacarlo de la casa y tener una conversación entre hermanos.

Sasuke furioso dijo –pero q te pasa? Por q me sacaste de ese modo?- Itachi simplemente dijo –por q me dio la regalada gana, ahora mismo me vas a decir q significa eso de q tienes una relación con el rubio idiota- el menor dijo –amo a Naruto y no voy a dejar q me separen de él, no pretendo q me entiendas… solo q aceptes mi decisión!- el joven sonrió y dijo –ese chico es la persona q elegiste para defender toda tu vida? Para tener a tus hijos? Darías la vida por ese idiota?- el menor dijo –eso y mas… y no lo llames idiota-

El mayor miro seriamente a su hermano menor, lo despeino afectuosamente y dijo –espero q seas feliz, idiota- el menor lo abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su hermano mayor, aquel joven apuesto, q una vez juro protegerlo y q hasta el día de hoy lo ha cumplido, aquel joven q solo esperaba su felicidad, sin importar si esta estuviese al lado de ese mocoso de rubia cabellera.

Sasuke se separo del abrazo protector de su hermano y dijo –Nii-san, y tú? Cuando vas a…- Itachi lo interrumpió diciendo –debes irte, Naruto y el exterminador te esperan- el menor miro hacia donde su adorado rubio y el cazador lo estaban esperando para ir a pescar, el dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se fue.

Itachi se tumbo en el césped cerca de la cascada a contemplar las nubes y relajarse un poco

Aquel cielo azul, tan tranquilo y pacifico, visitado de vez en cuando por alguna traviesa nubecilla blanca, el canto de las aves en sus nidos, el ensordecedor y hechizante ruido producido por la cascada, la brisa fresca q corría juguetonamente por aquel sitio, q se colaba por debajo de su camisa, produciéndole pequeños escalofríos, el astro mayor le molestaba un poco, por eso coloco su brazo a la altura de sus ojos, un hermoso lobo negro se echo a su lado; Itachi levanto un poco su brazo y al ver al lobo dijo –como fue la reunión?, Inuki- el lobo dijo –decidieron dejarla para mañana y me pusieron de niñera- el joven dijo –de niñera?-

**///flash back///**

Estaba en el punto de encuentro, esperando a los otros cuatro lideres para la susodicha reunión, la líder de la manada del sur llego puntual como siempre, ella tenia el cabello gris con orejitas crema, ojos verdes y siempre estaba de buen humor, minutos después llegaron los de la manada del este y el patriarca, ambos eran pareja desde hace bastante tiempo (el de la manada del este estaba embarazado) y luego de un caluroso saludo

Inuki pregunto por el líder de la manada del norte, el patriarca (el cual es un lobo joven y apuesto) le dijo –hoy en la mañana me llego un mensaje diciendo q estaba muy enfermo y q nombro a otro, pero no dijo quien- en ese momento un chico de quince años, cubierto por una capucha negra dijo –mi nombre es Jue y soy el nuevo líder de la manada del norte- el patriarca le pidió q se quitara la capucha y el chico obedeció, dejando ver unas hermosas orejitas felinas de color blanco con la punta negra, sobre una cabellera castaña oscura, la cual le llegaba hasta los hombros y llevaba atada con una cinta blanca, el chico tenia una cinta blanca cubriéndole el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos.

El líder del este se acerco y dijo –por q tienes los ojos cerrados?- el chico abrió los ojos y dejo ver a los lobos el motivo por el cual los tenia cerrados: estaba ciego- la líder del sur se acerco al chico y dijo –no eres un lobo, cierto?- el chico negó con la cabeza y dijo –soy el guardián de los tesoros ocultos de mi aldea- Inuki dijo –donde queda tu aldea?- el chico dijo –soy el ultimo hijo de la luna- el patriarca dijo –Jue tuvo un viaje largo, lo mejor es q dejemos la reunión para mañana- el chico dijo –señor, no quiero ser molestia- pero la líder del sur dijo –no lo eres encanto, es mas… si quieres puedes pasar la noche con… Inuki-

El lobo y el gatito se miraron (emmm, bueno, el gatito volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba el lobo y parecía como si lo estuviera viendo), Inuki dijo –esta bien, yo me haré cargo del niño- el chico sonrió y dijo -le sugiero q no me llame así- el patriarca dijo tomando la mano de su amado –bueno nosotros nos vamos, q aun tenemos cosas q planear para la boda- Inuki dijo –hasta mañana… (Miro al chico) y nosotros también nos vamos, mocoso, despídete de Mina- el chico hizo una leve reverencia y se fue con el lobo, unos metros antes de llegar dijo –deje unas cosas en la ciudad del Cedro, luego te alcanzo-

**/// Fin del flash back////**

El mayor de los Uchiha no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse en la cara del pobre lobo, el cual lo miro y prefirió irse a la casa antes de descuartizar al joven de larga cabellera, se echo en el sofá y se durmió por un rato.

A eso del mediodía llegaron Kohaku, Naruto y Sasuke de su "día de pesca" (lo pongo entre comillas por q no tuvieron mucha suerte), el cazador se acerco al sofá y le rasco la panza al lobo q estaba echado panza para arriba diciendo –como te fue pulgoso?-

El lobo se transformo en el joven de plateada cabellera, el cual dijo –en un rato viene un chico con orejas de gato, quiero q se comporten… por q a partir de hoy es un miembro mas de la familia- el rubio sonrió picaramente y dijo –no sabia q practicaras la pedofilia, pulgoso- el peliplateado se sentó en el sofá y dijo –no soy pedofilo!- Sasuke se incluyo en la conversación diciendo –de donde es?- el lobo dijo –han oído de los hijos de la luna?-

Sasuke dijo –según me ha dicho Itachi, esa aldea desapareció hace cincuenta años, fue arrasada por un grupo de bárbaros q mato a todos y destruyo la aldea…- Itachi continuo diciendo –según la leyenda hubo un único sobreviviente, no se sabe si fue niña o niño, dicen q su ira destruirá a todos los q destruyeron su hogar y q sus almas vagaran por la tierra sin descanso… hasta el fin de los tiempos-

Kohaku dijo –Inuki, no me digas q ese chico es un hijo de la luna- el lobo dijo –así es, es el ultimo hijo de la luna… deberían conocerlo es bastante guapo- el exterminador aprovecho ese comentario para seguir molestando al lobo –y eso q no practicas la pedofilia…pervertido-

Sasuke dijo –pero no es posible, si la aldea fue destruida hace cincuenta años, eso significa q ese chico debe tener unos sesenta años y según se los hijos de la luna no tiene orejas de gato o si?- Itachi dijo dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza –oto-baka, nadie ha visto a un hijo de la luna en mas de 50 años, como voy a saber como son?!- el menor dijo enérgico –no soy baka!!- el lobo se rió ante esta dulce muestra de afecto y dijo mirando su reloj –hace rato debió haber llegado, seguro perdió mi rastro-

**CAMINO AL BOSQUE DE BAMBU**

Cierto lindo gatito caminaba tranquilamente siguiendo el aroma de Inuki, Jue llevaba una mochila con algo de ropa, se había puesto una camisa roja de manga larga y una gabardina negra sin magas, se puso la capucha de la misma, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, aquel atuendo iba acompañado de un pantalón gris algo destrozado en las rodillas y en algunas partes de los muslos.

Usaba unas botas tipo militar hasta la rodilla sobre el pantalón, dándole un aspecto sumamente sexy y apetecible para todo aquel q lo viera pasar, se coloco una venda blanca alrededor de la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos, ya q según él a muchas personas les molesta ver mis ojos.

Al cabo de unos metros de camino pudo percibir q no estaba del todo solo, habían dos presencias q lo seguían desde hacia rato, una femenina y otra masculina

Jue al darse cuenta de ello, se detuvo y dijo –podría saber el motivo por el cual tan distinguidos señores siguen a este joven en este bosque olvidado de la civilización?- la joven se acerco y dijo –eres un chico muy educado, podría saber tu nombre?- el chico dijo –lo siento, mi señora… me encantaría seguir platicando, pero no quiero interrumpir su cita con el joven- el joven se acerco, miro a Jue de arriba abajo y dijo –seguro me recuerdas, soy el…- Jue lo interrumpió diciendo –se quien eres, eres el tipo q dejaron abandonado los bárbaros, al q intentaron venderme, eres al q dejaron encadenado en la cueva del desierto, te acuerdas?-

**///flash back/// **

Era una fresca tarde de verano cuando a la pacifica aldea de los hijos de la luna llegaron unos bárbaros, a masacrar a todos los aldeanos, disfrutando sus agónicos gritos y sus suplicas, no contentos con ello atacaron el templo donde entrenaban a los guardianes de sus invaluables tesoros.

Degollaron a los sacerdotes y desmembraron a casi todos los aprendices enfrente del mas joven, el cual para mala suerte de los bandidos era ciego desde su nacimiento, al darse cuenta de su error los bárbaros decidieron torturarlo de otra manera (ADVERTENCIA: lo siguiente tiene contenido sumamente cruel, si es muy sensible… por favor no lo lea, no quiero ser responsable de ataques cardiacos, llantos enérgicos o cortadas de venas… n.n)

Lo desnudaron, lo encadenaron al altar con grilletes en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello, uno de ellos se acerco y dijo –procura gritar muy alto, eso me excita- le lamió el cuello y sin previo aviso lo penetro salvajemente, mientras lo mordía y rasguñaba en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Después de unas horas en las q fue violado al menos por quinces hombres diferentes, lo soltaron y lo llevaron al cuarto del sumo sacerdote, sitio donde se encontraba un paladín, el cual al parecer era aliado de aquellos bárbaros, uno de ellos le había puesto una túnica blanca al chico (el cual tenia unos doce años), empujo al chico y dijo al paladín –el jefe dijo q podías quedarte con el mocoso,(sonrisa malévola) espero no te importe q lo hayamos probado primero- el paladín sonrió y sin q el bárbaro se diera cuenta, lo partió en dos con su espada.

El chico solo escucho un sonido sordo como el q hace un objeto al caer de una altura considerable, el paladín al darse cuenta de q el chico no reaccionaba dijo –esta muerto- el chico dijo –por q lo hiciste? No era tu amigo?- el paladín dijo –no quiero q me interrumpan y esa escoria no merece llamarse mi amigo- el chico entendió el mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras, deshizo el lazo de la túnica y se desvistió frente al paladín.

El paladín no podía estar mas fascinado con la espectacular creación de la naturaleza q tenia al frente, subió la mirada pasando por sus bien desarrolladas piernas, sus perfiladas caderas, su estrecha cintura, su trabajado pecho, su rostro angelical, al ver sus ojos detuvo toda inspección y dijo –por q lloras?- el chico dijo –hazlo de una vez- el joven se acerco, se arrodillo frente al chico y le vistió con la túnica diciendo –no voy a hacer algo q se q no quieres-

El chico quedo estupefacto al oír aquellas palabras y antes de q pudiera decir nada el joven paladín le detuvo colocando sutilmente su dedo sobre los tersos labios del chico, le beso la frente y luego de pedirle q se sentara en su cama, hizo aparecer unas vendas, con las cuales cubrió sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello.

Después de curarlo se tumbo en la cama y dijo –la ventana esta abierta, puedes irte cuando quieras- el chico dijo –pero tu amigo dijo q podías conservarme- el paladín dijo –ya te lo dije, esas escorias no son mis amigos y no pretendo hacer algo de lo q no estés de acuerdo- el chico dijo poniéndose de pie –te debo una- y se fue

**///fin del flash back///**

La joven dijo –mi querido paladín… no me digas q eres pedofilo- el joven la miro y dijo –no seas baka, alquimista… este chico me salvo la vida y vine a darle las gracias- el gatito interrumpió –me gustaría seguir escuchando su interesante conversación, pero tengo un compromiso- intento irse, pero la mano de Black sobre su hombro lo detuvo, Jue dijo –q quieres paladín?- el joven dijo –pagarte el favor q me hiciste, mi verdadero nombre es Black H. cual es el tuyo?- el chico dijo –llámame Jue- el paladín esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y retiro la mano del sitio donde estaba, dejando ir a aquel hijo de la…. Luna (XD q creían? q iba a mentarle la madre a Jue?)

El paladín y la alquimista se quedaron solos, ella dijo –tengo cosas q hacer, te dejo con tu niño- el joven dijo –el no es mi niño, es un chico al q le debía algo- la joven sonrió y continuo –un chico bastante atractivo, no deberías permitir q otro venga a reclamarlo como suyo… pero bueno, me voy- la ojivioleta se fue, dejando solo y con una gran duda a nuestro querido y apuesto Black.

**EN LA CASA**

Inuki estaba realmente preocupado por la tardanza de aquel gatito, caminaba de un lado a otro, miraba por la ventana, miraba su celular, era tanta la preocupación _lo secuestraron?, lo mataron?. Lo violaron? Diablos! Jue por q demonios no apareces? Deje mi rastro en el bosque, ese rastro cualquiera lo puede seguir… y ahora este q mira?_

En efecto Orochimaru lo miraba desde hacia rato desde el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca, el lobo se sentó en el sofá (literalmente se hizo tirado).

El vampiro se sentó a su lado y dijo –parece q te dejaron plantado, lobito- el lobo estaba bastante molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido q Jue fuera solo a la ciudad del cedro y para colmo de males tenia q llegar este sexy vampiro a hostigarle la existencia.

Intento ponerse de pie y dejarlo con sus sarcasmos, pero al intentarlo la mano de Orochimaru lo halo del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse muuuyyy pegadito a él, le rodeo los hombro en un protector abrazo y dijo a su oído –tranquilo, lobito… nunca lastimaría a algo tan hermoso- el lobo lo miro desafiante y dijo intentando soltarse del agarre –déjame en paz, tengo q buscarlo- el vampiro sonrió malvadamente y se fue acercando peligrosamente al cuello del lobo.

De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un encapuchado con una mochila, el lobo dijo poniéndose de pie –ya era hora- el chico se quito la capucha y dijo –lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente- el vampiro dijo –nada grave, espero-

El neko volteo el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz del vampiro y dijo –nada de lo q no me pueda encargar, señor…?- el vampiro se puso de pie y dijo extendiendo su mano –Orochimaru y quitame el "señor", me hace sentir como con mil años mas- el neko dijo –mi nombre es Jue y soy el nuevo líder de la manada del norte- el vampiro esbozo una risa y dijo –no crees q eres muy pequeño para ser líder de una manada?- el chico respondió con una pequeña sonrisa –las mejores esencias vienen en frascos pequeños, señor Orochimaru- (una de mis frases favoritas)

El lobo se rió al escuchar aquello y dijo –no es común ver a un niño contestarle de esa manera a un vampiro- el vampiro se acerco al chico y despeinándolo de modo afectuoso dijo –me empieza a caer bien, tiene agallas el gatito-

El lobo tomo de la mano al gatito y dijo –vamos, te presentare al resto de la familia- lo coloco al frente suyo (Jue estaba dándole la espalda a Inuki) y lo guió hasta la cocina, este descuido lo aprovecho el vampiro…

Se coloco detrás del lobo, lo sostuvo de la cintura y dijo a su oído –me consideras de tu familia? Lobito- el lobo lo miro de reojo y pensó _mas de lo q crees, vampirito… _ambos sonrieron malvadamente, el uno al otro.

Al entrar en la cocina Inuki dijo –muchachos, él es Jue… es mi protegido y espero q lo hagan sentir como de la familia- Kakashi dijo –no te preocupes, lo trataremos bien- el gato se sentó en una de las sillas y el Uchiha mayor dijo –según lo q he oído eres un hijo de la luna, cuantos años tienes?- el neko dijo –quince-

Naruto dijo –no creo q debamos preguntarle esas cosas, Itachi- Jue agrego –según se el clan Uchiha también fue destruido, no es cierto? Joven Itachi- el Uchiha dijo -así es, Sasuke y yo somos los últimos, no me digas q quieres unirte a nuestro nuevo clan- el neko dijo –la verdad considero q la oferta es bastante tentadora, pero tengo una manada q guiar y un templo q custodiar (traducción: no)- el lobo dijo –q problema tuviste en el bosque?- el neko dijo –me encontré con un viejo conocido q me debía algo- el lobo sonrió malvadamente y dijo –no me digas q era tu novio- el neko dijo –nunca he tenido novio- una sombra misteriosa escuchaba todo desde la ventana

El curioso dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha con tan mala suerte q rompió una rama, Inuki salio de inmediato y lo único q pudo hacer fue transformarse en un mapache, el lobo miro al roedor y dijo a los de adentro –solo es un mapache- Jue se acerco a la puerta y dijo –parece q va a llover, puedo dejármelo por esta noche?-

El lobo se acerco al mapache, lo tomo del lomo y se lo entrego al neko diciendo –lo q sea para mi neko favorito- el chico sonrió y al entrar a la casa dijo al lobo –Inuki, donde se supone q voy a dormir?- el lobo dijo –es obvio… -Naruto y Orochimaru pensaron q diría q en el cuarto vacío, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando nuestro querido lobito dijo –en mi cama, conmigo- el neko abrazo al lobo y dijo –podría dormir un rato?- el lobo lo guió hasta el cuarto y después de decirle donde estaría, lo dejo a solas con su peludo amigo.

*******EN LA SALA*******

Orochimaru y Kyubi estaban teniendo una conversación, la cual para suerte o desgracia del vampiro, Inuki (por error) escucho.

El zorrito se sentó en el sillón grande y dijo –y q se supone q vas a hacer?- el vampiro dijo –no se, aun no quiero q lo sepa, pero me muero de ganas por decírselo… aunque no se q reacción tenga mi lobito cuando le pida q sea mi compañero- el zorro dijo –espero q la misma q tuvo mi niño cuando se lo pedí-

En ese momento entro Kohaku y le pidió a Kyubi ayuda para preparar los diez pescados q atraparon.

Al oír esto, Inuki sonrió y se fue a la cocina, saco una coca cola de la refrigeradora y se sentó a esperar q Kyubi y Kohaku entrasen.

Minutos después los susodichos entraron muyy acaramelados: Kyubi tenía las manos debajo de la camisa de Kohaku y lo abrazaba por la espalda, mientras nuestro querido cazador le rodeaba el cuello en un dulce abrazo, disfrutando al máximo del abrazo q su zorrito le regalaba.

Al entrar vieron al lobito con la cabeza agachada, sumido en sus pensamientos; ambos se soltaron del sensual abrazo y se acercaron a ver q le sucedía al lobito, el chico dijo –q pasa pulgoso? Algún problema con la manada?- el lobo miro al chico y dijo –en la mañana me encontré a Dark y dice q la manada esta en orden, así q no te preocupes-

Kyubi dijo –seguro q esta bien? Es q se nota q estas algo abrumado- el lobo dijo –esta bien.. si me preocupa algo- los otros dos se sonrieron y se sentaron a cada lado del lobo, para escuchar aquello q le preocupaba, el peliplateado continuo –hace un momento, escuche la conversación q Kyubi tuvo con Orochimaru y quiero saber si es posible q los vampiros se enamoren de otros seres q no sean de su mismo clan-

Kohaku y Kyubi intercambiaron cómplices miradas y el menor dijo poniéndose de pie junto a su zorrito –q te parece si se lo preguntas a Orochimaru?- (^-^)

******* En el cuarto de Inuki *******

Jue se quito la camisa y los zapatos, para luego abrir la ventana y tumbarse en la cama del lobo, el mapache al ver esto se subió a la cama y miro al neko, como preguntándole ¿por q abriste la ventana?, el hijo de la luna se sentó y dijo al mapache –te puedes ir, la ventana esta abierta- se volvió a tumbar, pero esta vez tomo la sabana y se cubrió hasta la cintura, el roedor se acerco al rostro del neko, buscando respuestas, pero lo único q gano fue un dulce –largo de aquí, Black… quiero descansar-

El paladín volvió a su forma original y dijo sentándose en la cama de Naruto –Jue, como supiste q era yo?- el neko dijo medio soñoliento –no importa, déjame dormir- el joven sonrió y se tumbo a su lado

Al sentir ese peso de más en la cama, el chico intento levantarse, pero Black lo halo para si y lo obligo a recostar la cabeza en su firme y trabajado pecho, lo abrazo por la cintura y parecía q no tenia intenciones de soltarlo (Uyy q posesivo .)

El chico empezó a sentir como las expertas manos del paladín acariciaban suavemente sus sensibles orejitas gatunas y como sus parpados empezaban a pesarle, lo único q quería saber era el por q aquel joven era tan afectuoso con él, de donde salio tanta dulzura? Por q no lo defendió cuando lo necesito?, tantas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y lo único q pudo decir en un murmullo fue –por q me seguiste?-

El joven se quedo en silencio unos segundos, escuchando la acompasada respiración de aquel indefenso gatito, sonrió para si y dijo –quería saber a donde ibas con esas maletas, para q? pues para saber si es un lugar seguro para q un gatito como tu, se hospede-

El neko dijo –hace mucho tiempo deje de necesitar q me cuiden- el paladín dijo –lo se- y así ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero no un silencio incomodo, mas bien uno calido y acogedor, ninguno de los dos querían moverse para no despertar al otro, ignorando q éste estaba despierto

El pequeño neko empezó a ronronear en el pecho de aquel apuesto paladín _es tan calido y cómodo (suspiro) donde rayos se abra metido este paladín de pacotilla?..._

_Bueno no importa, ahora estoy con él y se q esta seguro, pero… por q lo encontré atado a una roca? Q habrá echo?_.

Jue se levanto un poco y dijo –puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el joven dijo –no seas tímido, pregunta lo q quieras- el neko se sentó al lado del paladín y dijo –por q estabas atado a esa roca?- el joven suspiro y dijo –los bastardos esos no eran mis amigos… ellos creían q yo era un paladín resentido q quería destruir a los demonios de la región- el neko dijo –y por q creían eso?-

El joven dijo –mi maestro quería destruir a todos los seres sobrenaturales: vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios, todos… yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, pero jamás le dije nada… una noche me dijo q pronto tendría mi ultima prueba y q en ella tenia q decidir, si seguir sus pasos o matarlo, adivina q hice- el neko dijo –lo mataste?- el joven sonrió y dijo –si, esto jamás se lo he dicho a nadie y espero q se quede entre nosotros-

El neko sonrió y dijo –los hijos de la luna sabemos guardar grandes tesoros, pero eso no explica por q te ataron a esa roca- el joven suspiro resignado y dijo –fue por ti- el neko asombrado dijo –por mi?-, el joven retiro un mechón de cabello q caía en la frente de aquel hermoso neko, mientras decía en un tono suave y tranquilo –si, por ti… recuerdas la noche en q te conocí?- el neko asintió un poco sonrojado

El paladín continuo –el líder de esos bastardos, se dio cuenta de q tu y yo no estuvimos juntos, me pidió explicaciones y yo le di lo q se merecía- el neko dijo –q se merecía?- el paladín sonrió pervertidamente y dijo –digamos q va a tener q olvidar la idea de tener descendencia (lo hizo eunuco)- el neko se rió y el paladín continuo –entonces como venganza decidieron encadenarme a esa roca, para q me pudriera lentamente con el calor del desierto, lo q no saben es q a mi no me afecta el calor, ni el frío extremos-

El neko se volvió a recostar junto al paladín, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta q Black tomo la mano de Jue y dijo observándola detenidamente –aun tienes las vendas q te puse?- el neko dijo –no pienso responder esa pregunta- al oír eso Black decidió tomar pequeñas medidas drásticas (atención: no va a haber lemon aquí)

El paladín se acerco al indefenso neko, apoyándose en uno de sus codos y dijo a su oído con voz endemoniadamente sensual –me habría gustado q las conservaras, yo aun conservo la túnica q te quitaste esa noche- el neko recordó q al salir del templo tomo unas túnicas q estaban en el tendedero y se quito la q andaba

Jue no podía estar más sonrojado y dijo –para q conservaste ese harapo?- el joven dijo –no pienso responder esa pregunta- (XD soy mala, jajajajajaja… Ya verán mas adelante el por q ambos conservaron las vendas y la túnica n.n)

El neko bufo molesto y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Black, el cual se tumbo al lado del neko y empezó a juguetear distraídamente con las hebras castañas de Jue; tanto rato estuvo jugando con aquel sedoso cabello q no se dio cuenta de q por la inocente cabecita del neko pasaba un pensamiento nada decente.

De repente escucho un suave murmullo, el joven dijo –decías?- el neko dio un pequeño respingo y dijo –nada, nada- el joven era bastante terco y no creía esas palabras de SU neko, un momento.. Desde cuando esa adorable neko le pertenecía?

Pero dejando de lado sus divagaciones mentales, Black dijo –se q dijiste algo, no me obligues a obligarte a q me lo digas- el neko dijo volteándose a donde él –esta bien, pero no te burles- el joven sonrió y dijo –nunca lo haría- el neko bastante sonrojado y avergonzado le pidió a Black q le permitiera hacer algo q deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, desde la primera vez q percibió la presencia de aquel apuesto paladín.

Jue se sentó en la cama y dijo con la cabeza gacha, visiblemente apenado –puedo verte?- el joven se quedo mudo unos segundos analizando la propuesta de aquel adorable neko, el cual al notar ese silencio dijo –no fue mi intención incomodarte- el joven sonrió dulcemente y tomando las manos de Jue dijo –no me incomodas- acerco la mano a su mejilla y la paseo suavemente en aquel sitio, el neko se sonrojo y con toda la pena del mundo uso su otra mano para explorar detenidamente la otra parte del rostro de Black, incluyendo sus cabellos, sus labios, su cicatriz…

Al llegar a ésta dijo –tu maestro te la hizo?- el joven asintió y el neko apenado iba a retirar la mano, pero el joven la detuvo en su sitio y dijo –tranquilo, no me molesta… puedes seguir- el neko empezó a bajar por su barbilla, su cuello y al toparse con el pecho volvió a subir, Black dijo –quieres ver mas?- (O.O WTF!! pervertido!!, mendigo Hentai/B: no me voy a quitar el pantalón, mal pensada).

Jue retiro rápidamente las manos y dijo –creo q debes irte- el paladín sonrió y tomando una de las manos del neko la llevo directo a su pecho y dijo –esta noche no vas a perder la virginidad, Jue- el neko la volvió a retirar y dijo –déjame en paz y vete- el joven dijo –la virginidad solo se pierde si te entregas a voluntad- el neko se volvió a recostar al lado del joven, gesto q fue imitado por Black, para abrazarlo dulcemente a su pecho.

Querido lector:

Que te ha parecido mi historia? Me merezco algún review? Quieres usar a mis personajes? Se q quieres dejarme algo… no lo niegues… te tienta tocar ese botoncito… tócalo, nada te cuesta… te lo dejo de tarea.

Ja nee!!


	5. Chapter 5

******* EN LA COCINA*******

Cierto vampirito tenía literalmente consumido en el fregadero a un lobito de cabello plateado y mirada nerviosa (diay cualquiera se asusta si de repente va a dar a un fregadero), Orochimaru repitió la pregunta –acaso te gustan los vampiros? Lobito- el lobo intento inútilmente de apartarlo y dijo –si me sueltas, tal vez te diga- el vampiro negó con la cabeza sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Inuki no sabia como había ido a para en esa situación tan penosa, ya q el vampiro estaba entre sus piernas restregándosele descaradamente, arrancándole pequeños suspiros a ambos, pero en especial a él… diay con la luna en su mejor punto sus hormonas estaban a mil (como sufre el pobre lobito/ O: yo lo ayudo! Jejejeje).

El vampiro volvió por décima vez en veinte torturantes minutos a repetir la condenada pregunta –te gustan.. Los vampiros?, dime lobito… dímelo- el lobo no resistió mas y echando la cabeza para atrás dijo –si, me encantan los malditos vampiros…- el vampiro sonrió ante su triunfo y dijo –a mi me matan los lobitos… son tan sexys, en especial uno q tengo muy cerquita- el lobo miro al vampiro directo a los ojos de modo indescifrable y dijo –ya te lo dije, ahora suéltame-.

El vampiro dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y dijo –soy un vampiro de palabra, lobito- el lobo visiblemente enfadado dijo –no me llames lobito, mi nombre es Inuki- y dándole un ligero empujo con su hombro salio de la cocina en dirección al cuarto donde Black y Jue estaban descansando…. JUE Y BLACK? ME LLEVA LA Q ME TRAJO, NO LOS SAQUE!

El neko estaba acurrucado y ronroneando ligeramente sobre el pecho de aquel apuesto paladín, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y cerro de golpe; por unos segundos reino el silencio hasta q el lobo dijo –q diablos haces aquí maldito pedofilo- el joven abrió los ojos y dijo –ni siquiera lo he tocado, imbecil- el neko agrego –es cierto, no me ha hecho nada- el lobo dijo –no me refiero a él pervertido… me refiero al exterminador q casi violas en el bosque!- el paladín dijo –no soy violador, lobo inútil- el lobo ya furioso dijo –pues si no hubiera sido por mi ataque Kohaku estaría traumatizado- el joven dijo –no fui yo…-.

Inuki dijo –pues entonces quien fue?! Era un tipo idéntico a ti, maldito- el paladín repitió –idéntico? Ese bastardo de Envidia- el neko dijo –quien es Envidia?- Black le contó q tiene una amiga q creo unos seres llamados homúnculos, los cuales tienen diferentes poderes, Envidia por ejemplo podía tomar la forma de cualquier persona q se le diera la regalada gana.

Después de un rato de intentar aclarar el malentendido el neko se sentó en la cama y dijo –Inuki, te presento a mi amigo Black, Black él es mi amigo Inuki- los dos estrecharon sus manos de mala gana, pero intentando ocultarlo frente al adorable neko.

A la hora de la cena hubo un ligero enfrentamiento entre Kyubi y Black, ya q Kohaku le dijo hasta de lo q se iba a morir al pobre paladín, pero luego se tuvo q disculpar; durante la cena Jue dijo –Inuki, tu sabes donde será la reunión mañana?- el lobo dijo –en donde siempre, por q?- el neko bebió un sorbo de refresco y dijo –podríamos cambiar el lugar, no crees?-

Black dijo –donde sugieres q se reúnan?- el neko respondió –q les parece si les decimos q vayamos al Santuario de Djose- Kakashi al oír ese nombre dijo –no se supone q estaba en ruinas?- el neko sonrió y dijo –ya no, conseguí un poco de ayuda y lo reconstruimos hace unos meses, mis ayudantes dicen q quedo realmente hermoso- el lobo dijo –no creo q haya problema, después de la cena los llamare- el neko dijo –arigato, Inuki-san- el lobo sonrió y dijo –de nada, Jue-kun-

El vampiro estaba mordiéndose los… labios de la rabia q el lobito le ignorase cada guiño q le había hecho, cada besito q le había mandado, cada insinuación indecorosa (O: indecorosa? Todas han sido con la mejor intención!!).

Después de la cena, Inuki tomo el teléfono de la casa, lo puso en altavoz (solo estaban Jue y él) y llamo al patriarca:

I: hola, inútil/P: ahhh! Q quieres?!!/I: hey, tranquilo… q están pidiendo el segundo o q?/P: ese no es tu asunto! Q quieres?/I: avisarles q mañana nos vemos en la entrada del bosque de bambú, la reunión será en otro lado/P: en donde putas?/I: q humor mas de perros, seguro no interrumpo alguna sesión ardiente?/P: si te digo la verdad, me dejas en paz?/I: (mirada malvada) puede ser/P: pues si! Estoy a punto de hacerlo aullar como loco, ahora déjame en paz!!/ Y colgó de golpe.

Los otros dos estaban a carcajada limpia oyendo al patriarca tan alterado, Inuki se limpio una lagrimilla y busco en su libreta el numero de Mina, al no encontrarlo dijo –Jue, creo q vamos a tener q volver a llamar al imbecil engreído, podrías?- el neko dijo –y si se enoja?- el lobo era bastante terco y dijo –no creo q se enoje, no se enoja ni conmigo q los molesto tanto, como se va a molestar con un lindo gatito como tu?- el neko bufo y dijo –te han dicho q eres un lobo chantajista?- el lobo se rió ente tal comentario y dijo –millones de veces, jejejeje-.

Inuki le marco el número y se quedo escuchando la conversación.

P: ahora q?/J: soy yo Jue/P: ah! Hola neko, como te trata el lobo reprimido? / (Inuki no hizo muy buena cara al oír eso) J: quien?/P: Inuki/ J: ah.. Bien, es muy bueno/P: q bien, necesitabas algo?/J: podría darme el numero de Mina?/ P: puedes tutearme, a ver… intenta de nuevo/ J: puedes darme el numero de Mina, mejor?/ P: perfecto y … claro q puedo dártelo mi neko/ J: gracias, pero no soy el neko de nadie/ (Inuki estaba tumbado en el sofá, muerto de risa al oír la conversación, llego Black y tuvo q sentarse bien, para darle campo a q él se sentara a su lado y escuchara al neko defendiéndose) P: tal parece q Blade tiene buen gusto, jamás en mi larga vida un neko me ha puesto en mi lugar con tan pocas palabras, te felicito… tienes todo el valor de un líder/J: gracias, me halaga mucho/ P: q te dije de tratarme de usted?/J: a penas lo conozco y ya quiere q lo tutee? Tenga paciencia/ P: esta bien, esta bien… a ver… apunta/ J: aja

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

/ P: bueno ese es el numero, se te ofrece algo mas?/J: no señor, gracias… q disfrute su velada/P: cuando tengas edad me encargare de darte un par de consejitos para q disfrutes tus veladas… bueno, me voy, salúdame al reprimido/ J: jejeje esta bien, chao//.

Inuki bastante molesto dijo –q se cree ese imbecil para llamarme reprimido? Si el reprimido era él cuando andaba detrás de Koga- el neko dijo –no le hagas caso, seguro quiere darte apoyo para q consigas pareja pronto- el lobo dijo –no necesito ayuda para eso… a ver, dame el numero de Mina-

Después de llamarla y darle el mensaje, el lobo se fue a dar una ducha, mientras el paladín y el neko jugaban ajedrez, llegaron Naruto y Kohaku a probar un juego de peleas en el ps2 q tenían.

Todos estaban bastante contentos con sus respectivas compañías, incluso Itachi y Kakashi q se la pasaban hablando del autor del "Icha Icha paradise".

El Uchiha estaba convencido de q el autor era una mujer, cosa en la q el peliblanco estaba en desacuerdo, ya q sostenía q era un hombre: -y como sabes q es hombre?- el peliblanco dijo –por q lo conozco- el de larga cabellera lo miro suspicaz y dijo –así q conoces a ero-sensei, a ver… - le coloco una mano sobre la frente y pudo ver todos los recuerdos felices y tragedias de la vida de Kakashi en cuestión de dos segundos.

Retiro rápidamente la mano y Kakashi dijo visiblemente molesto –quien te dio permiso de ver mis recuerdos?!- Itachi iba a decir algo, pero el peliblanco continuo –yo pensé q seria diferente contigo… pero veo q me equivoque, eres igual q todos- se puso de pie y salio de la biblioteca cerrando de golpe la puerta, segundos después se escucho otro golpe, proveniente de la puerta de entrada.

Itachi lo siguió hasta la entrada, sitio donde lo esperaba Naruto y le dijo –q le hiciste a mi sensei?- el Uchiha dijo –quitate del camino, mocoso… tengo q hablar con él!- el rubio dijo –salio muy alterado, q le hiciste?!- el pelinegro dijo –no es tu problema, largo!-

Sasuke llego y al ver la situación leyó la mente de su hermano _como pude ser tan imbecil? Solo quería saber mas de él… tenia q leer su mente no meterme en sus recuerdos!! Maldita sea y ahora este mocoso viene a reclamarme, Ojala aparezca el baka de Sasuke para q me lo quite de encima… tengo q arreglar las cosas…_

El menor de los Uchiha dijo abrazando por la espalda a su rubio –Naru-koi, por favor calmate, ellos tuvieron una discusión y deben arreglarse- el rubio totalmente sonrojado asintió y le dijo a su cuñado –imbecil… si lastimas a mi sensei, me las pagaras- el pelinegro dijo –cierra la boca y cuida a mi hermano un rato-.

Kakashi estaba tumbado en una roca en la parte superior de la cascada del bosque de bambú (siempre venia ahí, para pensar) perdido en sus pensamientos, con la vista fija en las estrellas y los pies colgando al vacío…

_No debió meterse en mis recuerdos… q se cree? Y si quería saber mas de mi? … no.. No creo, en ese caso debió preguntarme algo y listo.. Tal vez quería saber algo mas… pero q?! Q?!! Maldita sea!! Q diablos quiere saber de mí…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas pisadas en la roca cercana a la q el estaba tumbado, abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a ese sitio, el cual estaba vacío, volvió a dirigir su vista al firmamento para volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Segundos después volvió a escuchar golpes en la roca de al lado, era un ligero golpeteo como de quien tira piedritas a una roca, después de un estresante rato con ese ruidito se sentó y luego de descubrir su sharingan miro en dirección a la casa, sitio donde vio todo normal, reviso el bosque en busca de algún intruso y solo vio un lobo solitario de color negro, olfateando algún rastro, en un claro cercano al sitio donde estaba (q lindo el lobito!).

El peliblanco se volvió a tumbar y al cerrar los ojos escucho un golpe sordo cerca suyo, saco una shuriken de su bolsillo y se puso en guardia de inmediato, el causante del golpe miro al peliblanco y siguió bebiendo agua como si nada; Kakashi se sentó en la roca y dijo al lobo –estas muy lejos de tu guarida, amigo- el lobo miro al peliblanco y se acerco un par de pasos.

Kakashi dijo –debes ser un lobo desorientado, tu guarida esta al este o es q esperas a alguna lobita?- el lobo se echo en la roca junto a Kakashi e hizo un pequeño aullido en afirmación, el peliblanco sonrió bajo la mascara y dijo –parece q alguien tuvo mas suerte q yo esta noche… y como no me gusta ser mata lances, me retiro.. (Se puso de pie) chao- y se fue a caminar al bosque, dejando solito al pobre e inocente lobo (de eso no tiene nada, de nada).

Después de un rato de tranquila y solitaria caminata escucho pisadas detrás de las suyas, las cuales lo alertaron, subió a un árbol solitario oculto entre los bambú, se oculto entre las ramas y observo por un rato, segundos después apareció el mismo lobo siguiendo su rastro, se detuvo justo frente al árbol y olfateo en dirección suya, se echo y tomo su verdadera forma, la cual para suerte o desgracia de Kakashi era nuestro apuesto y querido Itachi Uchiha.

El peliblanco se asombro un poco y se reprendió mentalmente por olvidar un pequeño y mísero detalle "los Uchiha muy fuertes pueden transformarse en animales con una técnica secreta".

El azabache subió al árbol y dijo –bonita noche para caminar, no? Amigo- el peliblanco dijo –lo era, pero me encontré con un pulgoso entrometido- bajo del árbol de un salto y siguió internándose en el oscuro bosque, seguido de cerca por un simpático lobito.

Kakashi al notarlo le dijo –Itachi, no quiero ser grosero… pero necesito q te largues de una vez- el azabache se transformo y dijo –el bosque es peligroso a esta hora, no debes caminar solo- el peliblanco dijo –no debes preocuparte, se defenderme- el azabache dijo –y no lo niego, pero… la verdad es q quiero ofrecerte una disculpa- el peliblanco dijo –no tienes por q… la verdad no me molesto… demasiado-

El Uchiha lo miro extrañado y dijo –a q te refieres con eso de "demasiado"?- el peliblanco dijo –a q si lo vuelves a hacer se me va a olvidar q me caes bien y te voy a hacer algo muy malo- el pelinegro sonrió y dijo –q bueno q aun te caigo bien-

Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara y pensó _es un buen tipo, lastima q sea tan entrometido_, Itachi leyó esto, pero no quiso reclamarle, se acerco y dijo –siempre he querido preguntarte algo- el peliblanco dijo –lanza la pregunta y yo veré si respondo- el pelinegro dijo –por q llevas la mascara? Tienes alguna cicatriz o algo así?- el peliblanco dijo –es por una promesa a…-Itachi le interrumpió diciendo –Iruka fue muy afortunado, no se consiguen tipos tan fieles a la vuelta de la esquina-.

El peliblanco sonrió y dijo –no sigas halagándome o se me va a subir el ego- el pelinegro dijo –creo q debemos volver, tu alumno estaba bastante molesto cuando salí y no quiero tener q golpearlo por molestarme- el peliblanco dijo entre risas –pagaría por ver algo así, jejeje- el Uchiha dijo –q? no me crees capaz?- el sensei dijo –no me refiero a eso, sino a q Naruto se deje golpear así por q así- el pelinegro se recostó a un árbol y dijo contemplando la luna –tienes razón.. Al parecer mi hermano se consiguió una pareja bastante terca-.

Kakashi dijo –es una lastima q el hermano mayor no se de cuenta de ciertas cosas- Itachi lo miro y dijo –y q te hace pensar q no me doy cuenta de esas cosas?- el peliblanco se sentó cerca de Itachi y dijo –la forma en q ignoras muchas cosas- el pelinegro le acompaño y dijo –estas insinuando q estas interesado en mi?- al oír eso el peliblanco empezó a reírse y reírse como si le hubiesen contado un muy buen chiste.

Al ver esto Itachi se acerco aun mas y dijo golpeándole suavemente el brazo –a ver, cuéntame el chiste por q no le veo la gracia- el peliblanco se aprovecho de esto le tomo de la mano y la nuca en un fugaz movimiento y dijo muy cerca de sus labios –hasta q te das cuenta… mi querido Itachi- el pelinegro sonrió y tomando la nuca de Kakashi dijo –q te hace pensar q te correspondo?- el peliblanco lo acerco aun mas y dijo casi rozando sus labios –la forma en q me tienes sujeta la nuca y q no pareces querer apartarte… al contrario, parece q quieres estar aun mas cerca …o me equivoco?- ambos sonrieron malvadamente.

Itachi soltó la nuca de Kakashi y se aparto de él en un suave movimiento diciendo –ya es tarde- empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña seguido del pervertido peliblanco q tomándole de la mano dijo –no me merezco un besito?- Itachi dijo bastante serio –no- .

Kakashi sonrió y dijo –parece q hoy Black dormirá con nosotros, q te parece si compartimos cama?- el Uchiha dijo –q te hace pensar q voy a acceder a dormir en la misma cama q un pervertido como tu?- el peliblanco contesto fingiendo molestia –pues si hablamos de pervertidos conozco a un muchachito aun mas pervertido q yo (y eso ya es decir bastante)- el Uchiha sabia q hablaba de él y cambiando de tema dijo –ni sueñes q me vas a tener en tu cama esta noche- Kakashi dijo –y mañana?- Itachi lo miro exasperado y dijo –no, ni pasado, ni después de pasado, ni en una semana, tal vez en un mes y solo si te comportas-.

Kakashi dijo –y como se tiene q comportar el pretendiente del gran Itachi Uchiha?- el pelinegro dijo –deja de halagarme o te prohíbo coquetearme… y mi pretendiente debe ser… mmm, no se… impresionadme- Kakashi sonrió divertido y dijo –creeme… te vas a sorprender-.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña Inuki y Kyubi conversaban en el cuarto donde dormían los pervertidos… emm digo Itachi, Kakashi y Orochimaru (no es lo mismo? O.o?) El lobo dijo –la cosa esta así, Black va a dormir en mi cama con Jue y tu duermes con Kohaku- el zorro asintió complacido y el lobo continuo –Naruto y Sasuke también duermen ahí, así q te pido por favor q los vigiles y q no te aproveches de mi cachorro!!-

El exterminador estaba recostado al umbral de la puerta y dijo –cuantas veces te he dicho q no me llames cachorro? Ya no soy un niño, deja de tratarme como tal- el lobo sonrió y dijo –pues aunque tengas cien años para mí seguirás siendo mi cachorro-

Kohaku se sentó al lado de su novio y dijo –serias un gran padre- el lobo sonrió y dijo –lo se, ya tengo la prueba- el zorro asombrado dijo –estas embarazado?- el lobo se sonrojo y dijo –no!! …. De hecho tengo un hijo adoptivo- el zorro parecía interesado con el tema y dijo –cuantos años tiene? – el lobo dijo con orgullo -16 años y su nombre es Kiba, deberían verlo es guapísimo-

El exterminador dijo –tienes alguna foto suya?- el lobo saco su billetera y les mostró una fotografía en la q él salía con un chico de quince años cabellera castaña, ojos negros, marcas rojas en las mejillas y una sudadera negra.

Kyubi sonrió al ver el retrato tan dulce entre padre e hijo y dijo –te gustaría tener uno propio?- el lobo recogió la foto y dijo –claro… el detalle es q aun no elijo compañera o compañero- Kohaku sonrió malvadamente y dijo –pues yo conozco a un vampiro q estaría mas q complacido de ser tu compañero- el lobo le arrojo una almohada y dijo –cállate mocoso- el chico atrapo la almohada y abrazo a Inuki diciendo –ese tal Kiba… no parecía un lobo-.

Inuki dijo –es un chico humano, yo lo crié como si fuese mi hijo… sus padres murieron cuando él tenía tres años y desde entonces yo lo he cuidado-

Orochimaru había entrado y escuchado esa parte de la historia, Kyubi y Kohaku al ver al nuevo invitado se despidieron y se fueron a su habitación, dejando solito al pobre e indefenso lobito (O: de eso no tiene nada/I: cállate!).

El vampiro se tumbo en la cama al lado de la de Inuki y dijo –hoy duermes con nosotros?- el lobo dijo cepillando su cabello –solo por una noche- el vampiro dijo –no pude evitar escuchar q tienes un hijo… cuando pensabas decírnoslo?- el lobo dijo –no se si en tu clan es igual, pero en el mío esta prohibido q un lobo solo decida criar a un cachorro o a un niño humano, se supone q debía tener pareja cuando decidí criarlo- el vampiro dijo –alguno de los otros lideres lo saben?- el lobo dijo –ninguno-.

El vampiro dijo –y… tu hijo lo sabe?- el lobo dijo –se lo dije cuando tenia quince años y desde entonces no se nada de él… creo q debí callármelo… ahora tendría dieciséis- el vampiro se sintió miserable por seguir atormentando a su lobito y sentándose a su lado dijo –no se si esto te sirva de mucho… pero, si necesitas algo solo… cuenta conmigo- el lobo le sonrió y dijo –arigato Orochimaru- el vampiro le correspondió la sonrisa y dijo –y si necesitas fingir q soy tu compañero para q te dejen criarlo, no me molestare- una gran gota bajo por la sien de Inuki el cual dijo –no creo q sea necesario, gracias de todas formas-.

Itachi y Kakashi entraron a la habitación y al verlos tan juntitos, hablando el peliblanco dijo –Inuki, no me digas q vas a dormir con Orochimaru- el lobo dijo –no, de hecho voy a dormir en la cama de Kyubi- se tumbo en la mencionada cama y dijo –mañana hay q levantarse temprano, buenas noches- los otros tres le respondieron y siguieron su ejemplo.

Mientras tanto en la cama de Naruto y Sasuke, éstos se daban besito furtivos y se abrazaban para alejar el frió q según ellos hacia, Kyubi y Kohaku estaban en un plan parecido, pero era Kohaku el q le daba besitos a su zorrito, Jue y Black estaban muy cómodos, a punto de dormirse.

En la habitación de al lado Haku y Neil se daban apasionados besos y caricias, hasta q Kirara se transformo en un gran tigre y se echo en medio de los dos a dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente todos estaban listos muy tempranito para ir al santuario (Jue los había invitado a todos), el neko estaba sentado en las gradas de la entrada de la cabaña esperando a q las muchachas terminaran de arreglar sus cosas, cuando Black se sentó a su lado diciendo –por q tan solo?- el neko volteo el rostro al sitio donde provenía la voz y dijo –no estoy solo, Kirara esta conmigo- el joven sonrió y acaricio la cabecita del pequeño felino diciendo –lo siento Kirara, no te vi-.

La gatita emitió un pequeño maullido y el neko dijo –Kirara dice q no hay problema- el paladín dijo recostándose a las gradas –anoche estuve pensando en ti- el neko se sonrojo ante tal declaración y dijo –en mi?- el paladín miro ese adorable sonrojo y dijo –conozco un hechizo para curar tu problema de visión, quieres q lo use?- el neko acaricio el lomo de la gatita diciendo –toda mi vida he estado ciego y la verdad me da un poco de miedo ver el mundo exterior como lo ven los demás-.

Black dijo –como lo ves tu?- el neko sonrió y dijo –mis otros sentidos son muy agudos- el joven dijo –si quieres yo te ayudo a adaptarte a mi forma de ver el mundo- le rodeo con un brazo los hombros y lo acerco un poco en un dulce abrazo.

Jue estaba bastante sonrojado y dijo –esta bien, pero…- el joven lo interrumpió diciendo –no, no, no nada de "pero"… confía en mi, yo nunca permitiría q te dañaran, yo siempre te voy a proteger- el neko dijo –por q?- el joven dijo –por q? q?- el neko suspiro y respondió –por q quieres protegerme de ese modo?- el joven le acaricio la mejilla suavemente y dijo –a su tiempo lo sabrás- una venita apareció en la frente del neko, el cual dijo –no me gustan los secretos-.

En ese momento Inuki los acompaño diciendo –las chicas casi están listas-, Lyn lo abrazo por la espalda diciendo –ya estamos listas, lobito lindo- el lobo le tomo una de las manos y dijo –y el baka de tu hermano?- al acabar de mencionar aquellas palabras recibió un golpe en la cabeza como reproche y un dulce –pulgoso, no soy baka!- el lobo le sonrió y dijo –los lobos decimos la verdad- Jue y Black empezaron a reírse cuando Inuki y Kohaku empezaron a pelearse en la entrada como si fuesen niños pequeños.

Diez minutos después el peculiar grupo iba de camino hacia el punto de encuentro, donde estaba Mina con algunas maletas y su eterna sonrisa, al ver a Inuki lo abrazo de modo en extremo afectuoso (y Orochimaru muriéndose de celos) la loba saludo de un beso en la mejilla a Jue y estos la presentaron al grupo, Mina se sentó junto a Inuki en un tronco para esperar a los otros, los cuales llegaron media hora después.

Al ver esta ejemplo de puntualidad Naruto e Itachi miraron a Kakashi como diciéndole "mira lo feo q es esperar", después de saludar y presentarse el grupo se dirigió a un pequeño pueblo ubicado en las afueras de la región llamado Seorus.

El pueblo básicamente sobrevivía de la exportación de artesanías, telas, armas y su excelente ramen, el cual Naruto no tardo en probar y darle un merecido once (mas q excelente!!! Dattebayo).

Al salir del restaurante un chico de 16 años, vestido con una sudadera y un pantalón azul se acerco y le dio un papel a Jue, el papel estaba escrito en braile (es esa escritura q pueden leer los ciegos, creo q se llama a si, si no es así, por favor corríjanme), la nota decía "soy Akamaru, Kiba me envió para escoltarte hasta el santuario".

El neko doblo la nota y luego de guardarla en su bolsillo, le acaricio la cabeza al chico frente a él como si fuese un perro diciendo –buen chico- el otro chico le sonrió, y le ladro amistosamente, le tomo la mano y los guió hasta el santuario.

En la entrada del santuario el chico q traía a Jue le soltó la mano se bajo la capucha de la sudadera y se transformo en un simpático perrito blanco con pintas negras en su lomo y orejas; la puerta doble del santuario se abrió y detrás de ella estaba Kiba, el cual al ver a Inuki simplemente lo ignoro y cargo a Akamaru como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Jue y Kiba los guiaron a las habitaciones y les pidieron q se pusieran cómodos, mientras los lobos iban al sauna a hacer su condenada reunión.

Después de una hora todos salieron a comer algo, ese momento fue aprovechado por Orochimaru, el cual tomo del brazo a Inuki y lo arrastro literalmente al interior de una habitación, lo acorralo contra la pared y le besaba fogosamente; sin notar q la susodicha habitación estaba ocupada por Haku y Neil, los cuales estaban en algo parecido.

Haku al ver esa situación se levanto de las caderas de Neil y dijo –Orochimaru, Inuki… se puede saber q rayos hacen?- el vampiro se alejo un par de pasos de su presa y dijo –como entraron?- Neil dijo bastante molesto –ustedes fueron los q interrumpieron!!- Inuki estaba bastante sonrojado y salio de la habitación, dejando a esos tres resolviendo el aparatoso asunto.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban recorriendo el lugar tomados de la mano, cuando vieron a Inuki salir todo desaliñado y sonrojado de aquella habitación, ambos fueron a preguntar le q le había pasado y este les contó omitiendo detalles vergonzosos, como la manera en q el vampiro le había metido mano a sus pantalones o como le había besado y el le había correspondido o como él le apretujo las nalgas al vampiro, etc., etc.

Los chicos le invitaron a dar una vuelta con ellos, cuando Kiba dijo –Inuki… puedo hablar con usted?- el lobo lo miro y dijo –claro- Kiba lo guió hasta la inmensa biblioteca, sitio donde ambos se sentaron en un sofá.

Kiba perdonara a Inuki? Le permitirán a Inuki criar a Kiba? Itachi aceptara a Kakashi? Kohaku y Kyubi se conocerán mas a fondo? Habrá lemon entre Sasu y Naru? Orochimaru morderá a Inuki? Jue y Black tendrán algo? ….

Estas preguntas y otras se responderán si lees el próximo capitulo!!

Deja tu review…. Ja nee


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!! Soy yo de nuevo y aquí les dejo un cap mas de este fic, disfrútenlo!!!

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, el cual fue roto por un ladrido de Akamaru, Kiba al escucharlo dijo –Akamaru, estoy en eso- el lobo dijo –entiendes a tu perro?- el chico sonrió y dijo –si entiendo a los lobos como no voy a entender a uno de sus descendientes?- el lobo sonrió y dijo –hable con los otros y estoy dispuesto a darte el lugar q mereces como mi hijo… si aun quieres q un lobo imbecil como yo te cuide-

El chico lo miro serio y dijo –crees q soy tan imbecil? He vivido un año lejos de todo lo q conocí! No tienes ni idea de como me siento!!... me siento rechazado por aquel q una vez considere mi padre! Y aun lo quiero como tal- esto último lo dijo bajito con lágrimas en los ojos, el lobo sonrió dulcemente y dijo –se q cometí un error y ahora estoy pagando por ello, no quiero ver a mi cachorrito llorando… así q límpiate esa cara y abraza a tu padre- el chico lo miro y dijo –tu también estas llorando… papá-.

El lobo abrazo a su cachorro fuertemente como deseando q nada los separara jamás, Akamaru se puso a aullar y Kiba dijo –Akamaru dice q también quiere q lo adoptemos- el lobo cargo al perrito y dijo –es lindo…y si mi pequeño lo quiere, yo también- Naruto abrió la puerta y al ver esa imagen tan dulce dijo –creo q metí la pata, disculpen- Kiba dijo –eres amigo de papá?- el rubio no entendió una palabra y dijo –ah?- Inuki dijo –Kiba es mi hijo, baka-.

El ojiazul sonrió malvadamente y dijo –no me digas q es hijo de Orochimaru- el chico perro miro extrañado a su sonrojado padre y dijo –el vampiro… es tu pareja?- Naruto dijo –aun no, pero ya veras q pronto tendrás mas hermanitos- el lobo le dio un dulce… golpazo en la cabeza por decir cosas q no debería y se quedaron conversando un poco mas.

A la hora de la cena apareció un extraño chico, q usaba una camisa de cuello alto y lentes oscuros, tenia el cabello negro y corto, aquel chico era muy callado y estaba enamorado de Kiba desde hace algún tiempo, entro al comedor y se sentó junto al chico perro tranquilamente, sin siquiera saludar a los invitados (q maleducado)

Jue aclaro la garganta y dijo –q tal te fue? Shino- el chico lo miro y dijo simplemente –normal- miro a Kiba de reojo y menciono –hoy estas usando una colonia muy agradable, Kiba- el aludido se sonrojo y dijo –gracias- Inuki estaba sobre la jugada y pensó _al parecer mi cachorrito ya tiene por quien aullar jujujuju solo espero q sea correspondido_.

Jue dijo –él es Shino, es parte del equipo q me ayudo a reconstruir este lugar- el de lentes dijo –un equipo de tres- Akamaru ladro y Shino corrigió –perdón, de cuatro- Kiba le lanzo un trozo de carne al perro y siguió comiendo como si nada, hasta q sintió una mano sobre su muslo, él intento ignorarla, pero aquella mano empezó a subir lenta y tortuosamente, el chico perro miro al dueño de la mano (Shino) y le dio una patadita en la espinilla para q dejara de manosearlo así como así.

Al acabar la cena, Shino y Kiba se quedaron solitos en la cocina lavando los platos (o.o nani?)

Se quedaron lavando los platos pero no con mucha gana, créanme.

Akamaru les ladraba cada vez q veía q se acercaban un centímetro, cosa q obviamente no le agrado a ninguno de los dos.

Después de limpiar los dos fueron a la sala de televisión a ver una película q los demás estaban disfrutando, Shino se sentó junto al chico perro y luego de un rato dijo a su oído –quiero contarte un secreto, lo guardarías?- Kiba asintió con la cabeza y puso atención a lo q su amigo le iba a confesar –me gustas mucho- el chico perro se sonrojo sobremanera y haciéndole una seña para q se acercara dijo al oído de Shino –y tu a mi-.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, luego se tomaron disimuladamente la mano y siguieron viendo la película, pero aquel sutil contacto no parecía suficiente para ellos, necesitaban más y sabían como conseguirlo.

Akamaru se echo sobre las piernas de su dueño, para vigilar mejor los movimientos de Shino, al ver esto ambos estaban matando mentalmente la pobre perrito.

Inuki dijo –ven aquí Akamaru- el perro miro a su dueño y éste le dijo –debes obedecer, además voy a la cocina por unos bocadillos- el perro obedeció de mala gana y Kiba se fue a la cocina a buscar q comer, abrió los cajones y no había nada q le apeteciera –diablos, no hay nada bueno- una mosca paso a su lado y el chico perro la espanto con la mano, pero el bicho seguía de necio.

El bicho logro colarse dentro de su capucha y le dio un mensaje de Shino "me gusta tu espalda" aquello sonó como si fuese la voz de su amado, se dio la vuelta y vio q estaba totalmente solo, suspiro abatido y siguió buscando q comer, abrió la refrigeradora y saco unas gaseosas, abrió el cajón de los vasos y entonces escucho la puerta de la cocina cerrarse lentamente y un delicioso aroma invadir la estancia.

Segundos después unos brazos lo rodeaban desde atrás en un sensual abrazo, Shino le bajo la capucha y dijo a su oído –te extrañe, Inu- el chico perro se volteo y le correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto en la sala, todos estaban muy entretenidos viendo la película, diez minutos después Shino y Kiba entraron a la sala, Inuki los miro curioso, al ver eso Shino le puso pausa a la película y dijo –Inuki, tenemos q hablar con usted- todos reclamaron q se haya quitado la película, pero los tres no prestaron atención –de q quieren hablar?- Kiba dijo –papa… Shino y yo estamos-

Shino interrumpió -enamorados y quiero pedirte permiso para ser su novio- todos se quedaron mudos al oír aquellas palabras, inmediatamente miraron a Inuki y éste dijo –no se q decir… pareces ser un buen chico… - se puso de pie y continuo –dejare q seas parte de la familia… pero solo te lo voy a decir una vez… soy muy vengativo y si me entero q mi hijo derrama una sola lagrima por tu causa… me asegurare q tu vida sea lo mas miserable posible-

Miro a todos los curiosos y antes de q el patriarca replicara dijo –Not (es el nombre del patriarca)… Kiba es mi hijo y no voy a permitir q me nieguen cuidarlo- el patriarca se puso de pie y dijo –hemos sido amigos desde cachorros y a pesar de q eres el lobo mas terco q conozco, nunca me has dado motivos para decirte…¡¡te deseo lo mejor, imbecil!!- y abrazo efusivamente al lobo de cabellos plateados, el cual le correspondió y dijo –gracias, pervermph- Not le tapo la boca con una mano y dijo –no lo soy!- el peliplateado le mordió la mano y dijo –si claro…pues q yo recuerde quien era el q pasaba espiando a cierto lobito? O quieres q siga contando? Tu q opinas Koga?- Koga sonrió y dijo –inuki, no lo molestes.. Por favor-

Inuki dijo –esta bien, pero solo por q me lo pidió el padre de mis sobrinitos- Koga dijo –yo creo q solo va a ser uno y va a ser niña- Not dijo –será niño.. Pero bueno, no importa q sea, lo importante es q venga de mi amado lobito- todos se pusieron a molestarlos –mucha miel- -aww q ternura- -busquen cuarto, cochinos- Jue estaba muy callado y esto lo noto Black, el cual lo halo al jardín y dijo –q pasa? Neko- el neko dijo –estoy nervioso- el paladín le rodeo los hombros en un amistoso abrazo, pero el neko lo rechazo moviendo su hombro.

Black no se esperaba un rechazo de Jue –q pasa? Jue.. Te molesta q te abrace?- el neko dijo muy serio –no- el joven no entendía la actitud del neko y dijo –q te molesta?- el neko dijo –nada- el joven lo halo para si y abrazándolo posesivamente dijo –no te voy a soltar hasta q me digas q te pasa y nada de esa habladita de q estoy nervioso- el neko le clavo las uñas en los brazos y separándose de él dijo –q me pones nervioso!! Eso me pasa! Q cada vez q estoy cerca de ti siento algo en el estomago q no se q es! Por eso me pongo nervioso!! Estoy asustado.. No se q siento, lo siento- e intento irse a su habitación, pero Black fue mas rápido y le impidió continuar –no tienes q temer, mi neko.. Yo solo quiero ayudarte- el neko se dejo abrazar y segundos después correspondió, enterrando suavemente los dedos en la camisa de Black.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta q Jue dijo –lamento haberte herido- Black miro sus brazos y dijo –no importa, no duelen… mucho- el neko dijo –si quieres puedo curarte- el paladín le sonrió y dijo –no q te pones nervioso cuando estoy cerca?- el neko se sonrojo y dijo –ya deja de molestarme con eso – el joven lo halo al interior de la casa y dijo –donde esta tu cuarto?- el neko lo guió y le indico donde estaba el botiquín, le pidió al joven q se sentara en su cama y se puso a curar sus heridas.

Después de terminar de vendarlas Black lo halo para si y dijo a su oído –te quiero, Jue… es por eso q quiero protegerte- el neko quedo pasmado con esa declaración y dijo levantándose –no… no se q decir- el joven dijo resignado –esta bien.. Creo q me adelante un poco y entiendo si cambias tu forma de ser conmigo..- el neko se sonrojo y dijo –yo siento lo mismo- el paladín no lo pensó ni un segundo para abrazar al neko, haciendo q este intentara resistirse, ambos cayeron en la cama neko sobre paladín, ambos con las piernas entrelazadas.

Black miraba ese tierno sonrojo q adornaba las mejillas de su amado neko, esa mirada perdida, esos labios entreabiertos, todo en él era perfecto, su timidez, su inocencia, sus momentos de violencia –Black, por q estas tan callado? Estas dormido?- el paladín sonrió y dijo –no mi neko, es solo q… estaba soñando despierto- el neko inocente pregunto –como es posible hacer algo así?- el joven le beso la mejilla y dijo a su oído –cuando te cures, te lo mostrare- y halo suavemente ese pedacito de carne llamado lóbulo, haciendo q un escalofrío recorriera al minino.

Jue dijo –oye Black.. Por q conservaste esa túnica?- el joven dijo –por q tenia tu aroma… y ese, mi querido neko es un aroma q me encanta, debiste ver todo el autocontrol q tuve q usar para no comerte a besos el día q te conocí, pero cuando te vi llorando.. Me di cuenta q no me gustaría hacerte daño, por eso me detuve- el neko recostó su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro del joven y dijo –dices cosas muy lindas- ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos –y tu?- el neko levanto un poco la cabeza –yo q?-el paladín le acaricio una orejita felina y dijo –por q conservas las vendas?- el neko dijo -creo q también fue por tu aroma, hueles muy bien, sabias?-

El paladín sonrió y le beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, provocando un sutil sonrojo en Jue, el cual dijo –Black, me… me.. Enseñarías a…- el neko recapacito y levantándose de su cómoda posición dijo –mejor no-, el paladín lo tumbo suavemente en la cama y colocándose sobre él dijo –enseñarte a q?- el neko dijo –a.. Nada, no me hagas caso- el joven sabia perfectamente q quería su adorado gatito, pero quería oírlo de sus labios, acaricio suavemente su costado diciendo –dime gatito, prometo no reírme o es q acaso quieres q te…-

Jue se sonrojo y dijo –q me q? q pretendes hacerme?- el paladín levanto un poco la camisa del neko y acariciando su vientre dijo –mmm, no se tu dímelo- introdujo levemente un dedo en el ombligo del neko haciendo q éste soltara una risita y dijera –ya basta, deja de jugar- el paladín hizo todo lo contrario se inclino sobre el neko y beso parte del vientre, haciendo un caminito hasta el ombligo sobre le cual se detuvo y dijo –q apetitoso se ve este amiguito- saco su lengua y la paso suavemente alrededor de aquel pedacito de carne, haciendo q Jue se sonrojara aun mas y dijera –esta bien, me rindo- el paladín dijo –ya es tarde-

El joven seguía torturando aquel ombligo, lamiéndolo, besándolo, dándole pequeñas mordidas, arrancándole jadeos y pequeños suspiros a su dueño, el cual se aferraba a las sabanas desesperado, hasta q dijo –enséñame a besar- de inmediato se llevo ambas manos a la boca como si hubiese dicho una gran blasfemia, el paladín vio a su neko y dijo con una sonrisa picara –cuando quieras, minino- se acerco a su cara y retirando la manos temblorosas del minino dijo –listo para la primera lección?- el neko nervioso dijo –y si fallo?-

Black sonrió con ternura y dijo –de los pequeños errores se aprende, gatito- se acerco a sus sonrojados labios y dijo sobre ellos –respira por la nariz y déjate guiar- antes de q Jue pudiese decir algo el paladín atrapo sus labios en un suave y sensual beso, el cual obviamente dejo aun mas sonrojado al neko.

Jue trataba de seguir el paso y hasta ahora había aprendido bastante rápido, el joven pidió permiso de entrar a esa suculenta boquita con su lengua, permiso q fue concedido por un sonrojado y nervioso neko.

Black empujaba con su lengua a su compañera, invitándola a jugar con ella, Jue jugueteo tímidamente con la lengua de Black, el cual tomándolo de la nuca profundizo aun mas el beso, arrancándole un sensual jadeo al neko.

Jue se separo del paladín respirando agitado y dijo –eres… un…. Gran… maestro- el joven sonrió y luego de besarle el cuello dijo a su oído –y tú… eres perfecto, mi lindo gatito- halo nuevamente el lóbulo del neko.

Un pequeño bostezo escapo de los labios de Jue, el cual sumamente sonrojado dijo –tengo un poco de sueño- el joven luego de darle un corto beso dijo –descansa- pero antes de q pudiera levantarse de la cama Jue lo abrazo por la espalda y susurro –no te quedaras hoy?- el joven lo miro de reojo y tomando sus manos dijo –eso quieres?- el neko asintió con la cabeza.

Black tomo su mano y dirigiéndola a sus labios dijo juguetón –te hice una pregunta…- lamió uno de ellos de la manera mas sensual posible, haciendo q un gran sonrojo invadiera al minino, el cual dijo –s..Si quiero q te quedes- el joven soltó suavemente la mano y dijo –recuéstate-

Que pasara entre estos dos??

Habra lemon en el proximo cap … leanlo!!! Y dejenme algun review plis


End file.
